Satya's Lullaby
by Wandering Letters
Summary: A (Very late) Halloween special. Symmetra becomes the servant of an Infernal Demon, known as the infamous Summoner Of Flames. Lucio is a bard seeking to finishing a song is he is writing. His search for inspiration brings the two of them together. With the clock ticking down on a village's fate, can Lucio save them all? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Prologue: The Summoner Of Flames

**(A/N): This story was done in collaboration with a special friend of mine: _Andorah_.**

 **If you guys have a bit of time, go check out her page on Facebook: _Andorah's Art_.**

 **She does some quality Overwatch shipping comics.**

 **We had a lot of fun working on this and apologies for the delay.**

 **This was supposed to be a Halloween Special for the Junkenstein Event, but real life got in the way.**

 **Hopefully, you all still enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Satya's Lullaby**

 **Prologue: The Summoner Of Flames**

 **~ o ~**

 _If music be the food of love, play on._

 _\- William Shakespeare_

 **~ o ~**

"Everything is ready my lady."

A subtle laugh, half way between a cackle and a chuckle echoed throughout the room.

"Excellent. We'll move into the village tomorrow. You've served me well Minda."

The veiled servant bowed obediently to her mistress.

"I aim to please you however I can my lady."

"You're excused Minda. Keep me informed of anything else that develops."

"At once my lady."

The servant bowed once more before disappearing in a whirl of black smoke.

"My lady. Would you like me to open the portal to the village?"

She nodded slowly as she took a seat on her throne.

"Has anything interesting happened?" she asked.

"No my lady. The only thing that may be of interest is that some kind of celebrity has arrived in town. He is apparently very well known." replied the servant.

She placed a hand on her chin, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Show me this bard." she replied.

"At once Mistress."

The servant opened a book in front of her before chanting a spell. After several seconds, a portal appeared in the middle of the room to reveal the inside of an inn.

"Do you require anything else my lady?" asked the servant.

The shook her head, her attention focused on the portal.

"Ensure I am not disturbed. I wish to be alone for a while." she said.

"As you wish."

The servant took her leave as the sorceress returned her attention to the portal.

 _"What is this...bard they speak of?...It is not something I am typically curious about. But perhaps it could be something amusing to pass the time."_

She raised her hands and channeled some magic in order to move the portal's location, allowing her into the tavern portion of the inn. There, she noticed a relatively large crowd sitting around large tables. She raised her eyebrow upon noticing a man standing on a makeshift stage, put together with stray barrels as boundaries and several crates to elevate him. The man was adjusting a string instrument...something that the mistress had never seen before.

 _"...What is that contraption? And how does one use such a thing?"_

The man twisted what appeared to be small knobs at the top of the instrument and plucked on the strings with his focus on the sound. He continuously repeated the process until he smiled in what appeared to be satisfaction.

 _"...Twisting those knobs appears to alter the sound from that instrument. Interesting..."_

The mistress rose from her throne and approached the portal for a closer look. After weaving fresh magic through the air, she focused on the man who was getting ready to sing.

He was dark skinned and was wearing a simple dark brown tunic, complete with matching trousers and a belt that housed several pouches. He also wore a dark green cloak that was fastened around his neck, stretching roughly half way down his back. The mistress wasn't able to discern his age, but he was at least in his mid twenties. He had mid length black hair, tied neatly into cornrows with the exception of two braids, which hung over his forehead. He wore a pair of glasses and had a light beard, along with very small traces of a mustache.

He stood roughly an inch higher than the mistress and the more she looked on, the more intrigued she became. She then snapped her fingers and within three seconds, one of her servants came into the room. Upon realizing that her mistress was looking at her expectantly, she immediately bowed down.

"How may I be of service my lady?" asked the servant.

She turned to the servant before pointing towards the portal.

"Who is this man?" she asked.

The servant got to her feet before nervously looking into the portal. She nodded.

"I believe he's a wandering bard, a famous one at that." she explained.

"A bard?" asked the mistress.

The servant approached her before pointing towards the instrument he was holding.

"What he's holding is called a lute. It is a string instrument capable of producing wondrous melodies in skilled hands. He has a reputation of being one of the best with the instrument across the land." she explained.

The mistress put a hand to her chin, now genuinely curious about this man she had never previously heard of.

"What is his name?"  
"If my sources are correct, his name is Lucio."

The mistress raised her eyebrow.

"That's...a rather unusual name." inferred the mistress.  
"It is also a powerful one; he's known throughout all the land as one of the masters of the lute."

The mistress smiled.

"...I'm interested in learning more of this...lute." she said.

The servant looked nervously at her before clearing her throat.

"I don't mean to overstep my boundaries my lady...but you've never shown an interest in human activities before. Is there a reason you're curious?" she asked.  
"The sound he produces from that instrument...it's very soothing."

The servant smiled and looked into the portal, only to see that Lucio had finally sat down and was now holding his lute close to him.

"It appears he is about to begin his performance, this ought to be nice." she said.

The mistress sat back down on her bed and watched with keen interest.

 **"Thank you all for the warm welcome! It's great to feel the energy in this place and I honestly didn't expect to be performing tonight...but for all of you? I'll do it!"**

The mistress was caught off guard by his charismatic voice and upon noticing how excited the onlookers became, she smiled slightly to herself.

 _"He's able to lift everyone's spirits with just his voice...he hasn't even begun to play yet."_

 **"This is a piece I wrote during my visit to the mountains. It's not the most uplifting of my works...but I hope you all enjoy it!"**

The bard took a comfortable position on his stool and after taking a deep breath, he began to play the lute. Initially, the mistress had no idea what he was doing...but after a few moments, she began to see the flow of notes come together. It took a few more moments...but soon the mistress found herself subconsciously rocking to the melody. She closed her eyes and started to get lost in the gentle music...until she heard him begin to sing.

 **I find myself going back in time when I close my eyes**  
 **I see us watching the skies**  
 **Reminiscing about what we had, us holding hands**  
 **While I sang you sweet lullabies**  
 **But now the summer is gone and it's hard to move on.**  
 **Because now I'm on my own**  
 **All these old memories**  
 **Coming back to me**  
 **I'm thinking there's got to be a way**  
 **So I'm heading on out**  
 **Off to find my way to you.**  
 **No I won't mess around.**  
 **I swear that I will see this through.**

 **The sun will rise and we'll bid farewell to forever**  
 **All our happiness will only be a dream**  
 **So darling won't you stay with me**  
 **Because all these seasons aren't the same without you**  
 **In the darkest times you'd always light the way**  
 **So darling won't you stay?**

 **Flowers start to dance, welcoming the spring time.**  
 **The fields endless, summer's waiting on the sunshine.**  
 **Dazzling moonlight, just wishing you were here this autumn night.**  
 **Should winter arrive, I'd still be waiting for a sign.**

The mistress gasped softly, now suddenly feeling a strange warmth begin to fill her heart. This was a feeling that she hadn't experienced in what felt like a lifetime. She couldn't figure out what the warmth meant and after listening to the bard's words for a little longer, she shook her head and closed the portal with a snap of her fingers. The servant turned to her, now looking concerned.

"Is everything alright my lady?"  
"...Yes Jina. Everything is fine. Leave me to my thoughts."

The servant bowed obediently to the mistress.

"Should you have any need of me, do not hesitate to ask my lady."

The servant then took her leave as the mistress approached a large mirror. She took a look at her form and for the first time in a very long while, she examined herself.

Dragon scales covered her just about every inch of her upper body with the exception of her face, though it had the same ashen gray color as the rest of her body. Her deep yellow eyes were also reptilian, signified by the slits. She then gazed upon her hands, realizing that her nails were once again beginning to get longer.

"...I don't have a lot of time to claim more souls. I can't let this distract me...but why does this man's music have such an effect on me...it's almost as if it's taking my pain away…"

She took another deep breath before walking out to the balcony of her castle, gazing out toward the village that was lit up with lantern light in the distance. She then looked back towards her quarters, specifically at her bed as she sighed softly.

"...How long has it been since I've been able to sleep?...I cannot remember the last time a bed had an actual use to me."

Her thoughts drifted back to the fateful day over one thousand years ago, when her life took a turn for the worse.

~ o ~

 **One Thousand Years Ago**

 _"What do you want from me?!"_

 _She tried her hardest, channeling magic wherever she could but it was no use; her hands were pinned by seemingly unbreakable bonds._

 ** _"What do I want you ask?...An interesting question."_**

 _She looked around to find the source of the voice, only to find no physical form._

 ** _"I've had my eyes on you since the day you were born. Your family is a line of talented mages...but you were a cut above all of your kin. You were talented from the day you were able to chant your first spell."_**

 _Her eyes widened, now feeling very violated considering that this entity seemed to know everything about her._

 ** _"You wanted to help others with your talents. You wanted to make your village a better place and give the children things that you weren't able to have during your own childhood. A very noble cause...but I'm not interested in what you want."_**

 _Suddenly, a large green flame materialized out of seemingly nowhere and after several moments, the fire expanded and in its center, floated a charred skull. She gasped audibly._

 _"...A-A-An infernal?!" she gasped._

 _The skull smiled in a rather disturbing manner._

 ** _"A prodigy indeed...but let's cut to the chase. I'm here to offer you a chance to do something to keep your life. My original intention was to kill you because we here in the demon realm see the kind of threat you pose. Instead, I'm taking matters into my own hands."_**

 _The skull immediately rushed to her forehead and after a moment of chanting, the green fire engulfed her._

 ** _"You will have a chance to keep your life...but in order to continue to live in this world, you must collect souls. We have no interest in how you acquire them, but human souls are the rarest of delicacies...should you fail to sacrifice enough souls, you will become my vessel."_**

 _She knew all too well what being a vessel would mean…_

 _It meant becoming the gateway into the world of mortals for any and all demons who wished to cross. She would no longer be a human…_

 _She would let them into the world._

~ o ~

What started off as one of the best days of her life quickly took a grave turn for the worst when she happened upon a man in the woods who was unconscious.

Her good heart defied her instincts to not get involved and she approached him to help him...only to realize that it was an illusion. It was a trap laid by an infernal, a demon that was commonly associated with h Initially, the demon wished to kill her but upon seeing her talent with magic, the demon instead decided to place a curse upon her.

She would be able to stay alive and keep her consciousness as well as her memories...but in exchange, she was required to sacrifice souls to the demon realm. Failure to do so would cause her to become a vessel for the infernal, which would allow it to open a gateway to the depths of Hell itself. This was known as the **Infernal's Ultimatum**. It was an infamous curse in the magical realm and for good reason...because no one has ever successfully purged it.

Anyone afflicted by the curse would initially have no discernible physical differences from an average person. However...as the curse continues to corrupt its victim, they transform into that of the associated infernal's true form. For the mistress's case, the infernal that curse her was a dragon. As time passed, she became twisted and heartless, justifying her actions by noting how cruel humanity could be. It didn't take long for her to be known all across the land as an evil summoner who unleashed demons and creatures to destroy villages, assassinate kings and manipulate human society.

The mistress was forced to do the demon's bidding for nearly 1000 years. She had seen entire eras come and go, countless lives begin and end...and emotions that she gradually became unable to understand. The Infernal's Ultimatum numbed her capacity to feel for others and soon...the mistress became the most feared summoner in all the land.

She became the terrifying **Summoner Of Flames**.

* * *

 **Lyrics of the song Lucio sang belong to _Sapphire_ 's English cover of _Shiki No Uta_ by _Nujabes_.**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**Satya's Lullaby**

 **Chapter One: Unexpected**

 **~ o ~**

 _People fear what they cannot understand_

 _But for some, they tirelessly seek answers, even against their own instincts._

 **~ o ~**

 _"Alright... **showtime**. You've been practicing for this for weeks. Just calm down and rock the stage like you always do."_

I took a deep breath before looking back into the mirror.

 _"You can do this. You can do this...the people already like you and you performed for them once two weeks ago…"_

I guess I was feeling nervous because it was a while since I've had to perform in front of such a large crowd. After all of the time I've spent holding a lute and singing, one would think that I'd feel at ease.

Even when I'm in my element, I guess there's always that doubt I have within me that I'll fail to put a smile on everyone's face.

 _"Guess even I have stagefright. Well, it's now or never. Time to get this show on the road."_

I picked up my lute and after adjusting my tunic, I left my room at the inn. It took longer for my performance to line up well with the village's populace; I came at a time when there was a lot of skirmishes going on near the border.

Many of the men in this village were conscripted to fight in a small scale war against the neighbouring province. My initial goal was to arrive here and stay for a month...but I ended up getting delayed thanks to the snowstorm. For some reason I couldn't fathom...winter decided to come early, even though it was barely the end of October.

Then again...maybe it was a good thing I was delayed; I got to see how beautiful this place was. I wasn't the biggest fan of snow...but looking at the nearby forest from the top of a nearby hill…

I couldn't remember a time I've felt so inspired to sing. My inspiration was so great that I ended up trying to write a new song during my stay here.

This place was really nice though; the locals were very friendly and they were so hospitable that I didn't feel any pressure. They gave me a room to sleep in, they gave me some of the best food I've ever gotten to eat and they even showed me around the area. It was hard to go anywhere far away from the village because of how cold it was...but having a room with a fireplace made it all the more tolerable.

I continued down the stairs, pausing briefly to look at the mirror in the hallway near my room.

 _"...At least I'm looking sharp, if I do say so myself."_

I dressed up in my finest dark green tunic, hand-crafted by tailors from my home in the south with a combination of silk and soft yet durable leather. My mother sew the buttons onto the tunic herself, and from that day on, I decided to wear this tunic whenever I had a big performance to do. Along with it was matching trousers, with a belt made by my father that had a golden buckle. I sometimes wished I could avoid wearing my glasses, but I guess after all this time it's sort of become a part of my routine. My eyesight wasn't terrible without them, but I needed it to ensure that I could see fine print.

Overall, I was pretty satisfied with how I cleaned up.

"Excuse me?"

I snapped out of my thought process and turned to see...a rather beautiful woman.

She was a little shorter than me and was quite attractive. She was clearly not from around here. She wore a pair of glasses and for some reason, had an almost aloof disposition, as if she were a little nervous about being here. She was wearing a black dress and for some reason...I couldn't take my eyes off of hers. It was almost as if I was compelled to stare at her.

"Yes ma'am. Can I help you?" I asked.  
"Yes. You're the one called Lucio correct?" she asked.

I nodded with a smile.

"The one and only! May I ask who I have the pleasure of greeting?" I replied politely.  
"My name is Minda. I've been sent by my mistress to offer you an invitation to her castle." she replied.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is your mistress exactly? Is she famous around here?" I asked.  
"...You could say that."

The woman smiled at him before looking into his eyes.

"Will you accept her invitation? She doesn't usually send me or any of my sisters to invite others...so it means she **really** wants to meet you."

I laughed nervously before shrugging.

"We'll see how it goes after the performance. But it's flattering to know that there's a lady out there that enjoys my work." I replied.

The woman smiled and bowed to me respectfully.

"I will meet you here after your performance. Please...it would make my mistress **very** happy if you came."

I couldn't help but smile back at her and somehow, that smile of hers managed to melt away the rest of the doubt I had about entertaining this...mistress of hers. The woman took her leave and with renewed confidence, I made my way to the theater.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

"Minda? Are you here?"

I felt tired...but after she expressed so much interest in my work, now I felt obligated. I looked around the hallway for a few moments before sighing.

"Guess something came up. Well, better luck next time...maybe I should've canceled the performance and went to meet her mistress. For all I know, her mistress wasn't amused that I didn't come back with her the first time."

I opened the door to my room and much to my astonishment...Minda was sitting in the lounge chair in front of my bed. She looked absolutely delighted to see me as she got to her feet. She placed both hands in front of her and over each other before bowing again. I raised an eyebrow.

"Minda?...How did you get into my room?" I asked.  
"The innkeeper allowed me to come in...I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry if I intruded." she replied with a saddened expression.

I couldn't hold it against her; it was innocent fun. I shrugged the doubt from my mind before placing my lute down on my bed and smiling.

"Well I appreciate the interest. So...what does meeting your mistress entail?" I asked.

She suddenly lit up, almost as if she were amazed that I asked her anything concerning the woman who sent her here.

"It would just involve me taking you there is all. Could you pack your things?" she asked.

I looked at her in disbelief for a moment as she smiled brightly.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.  
"Because knowing her, she'll offer you the guest room to stay in for the duration of your visit here."

I laughed nervously and shook my head.

"As nice as that sounds, I think I'll keep my room here."

She frowned before sighing softly.

"Well...if you could take your lute, I'm sure she'll ask you to play for her when you arrive. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"If you could give me a few minutes to freshen up, we can go." I replied.

She nodded before taking a seat on the bed.

"I'll wait for you."

I went into the washroom and quickly cleaned myself up, ensuring that the scent of beer was nowhere to be found. I guess I should've expected this to happen considering I performed at the tavern again, and it was primarily done for the returning soldiers. It was a lot of fun to lift their spirits; the horrors of war were difficult for the village to deal with. Things were going so well...that I actually thought about staying longer here.

Maybe this could be the place that finally gives me the inspiration I need to finish my song. Or maybe...

Meeting this mistress of Minda's could help me find the answer to the question I've asked myself for the past few months:

 _"What is this song missing?"_

Once I was satisfied with how clean I was, I dressed myself in some formal attire, ensuring that my hair was as neat as I could make it, I exited the room to find Minda patiently waiting. She got to her feet and smiled at me.

"You look well-dressed. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you." she said.  
"Alright. So where do we go?" I asked.

I picked up my lute and a small bag that I had with a change of clothes before turning to her. She laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"Nothing at all. I'm just surprised that you agreed to this. Though even if you didn't...I'd still have to take you there"

"What?" I said.

I turned to the door to leave but for some reason...I began to feel sleepy. My vision was fading and my body suddenly felt heavy. I turned back to Minda, who looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I tried to speak...but nothing but air escaped my lips as I felt myself slump to the floor, unable to resist the sleep. After a few seconds...everything went black.

* * *

 **Later That Night- The Summoner's Castle**

"Ugh...what happened. I've never felt so tired."  
"You're finally awake!"

Lucio looked around the room, now thoroughly confused at what happened to him. Minda smiled at him and laughed nervously.

 _"What the heck's going on? Where am I?"_ he asked.  
 _"You're in the guest room of my mistress's castle. I'm sorry that I had to put you to sleep...but I was instructed to be discreet."_

I smiled and nodded; Minda was always the one who managed to charm others with her innocence. I knew I chose well when I decided to send her to fetch the bard.

 _"...You're the one who put me to sleep?"  
"Yes...I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure if you'd agree if I told you that I had to put you to sleep."_

The bard got to his feet and backed away from her, now looking a little scared.

 _"Y-Y-You can do magic then?!"_  
 _"Yes. So can all of my sisters and my mistress...she will explain everything. Will you come with me to see her?"_

He still looked reluctant...but I saw him reach for his lute and sigh softly.

 _"Well...since I'm here already. I'm guessing that I'm not allowed to leave until I see her?"  
"I'm afraid so."_

He sighed softly, clearly trying to quell his fear. It wasn't very often that anyone who could use magic showed themselves in public and being put to sleep by Minda must've scared him to the core. Knowing that she was now taking him to my study, I quickly stepped through a conjured portal to the room. I had prepared almost all day for this moment, ensuring that everything looked as elegant as I could muster it to be. I then stepped into the darkest corner of the room, just in case my appearance would be enough tos I didn't want to scare him off the moment he walked into the room. Not a few seconds later, I heard a knock on the door. The door then opened and Minda came in.

"He's here my lady. Shall I have him come in?" she asked.  
"Yes. He may enter."

She stepped back outside and after a few seconds, Lucio entered the room. I couldn't help but admire his attempts at looking well-dressed. He evidently didn't have a lot to choose from considering he was from the south, which wasn't exactly the definition of "high class". He clearly tried to make his hair seem neat, but there was no hiding the disheveled strands that escaped his cornrow braids. Now that I thought about it...he was actually **quite** handsome when I was looking through the portal. However...seeing him up close, he somehow managed to remind me of a street ruffian. No real class or elegance...a _pariah_ even?

I suppose keeping myself hidden wasn't doing much to alleviate his fear; I could hear his rapidly pounding heart all the way from here at the other side of the room. Upon noticing me, his eyes froze upon my silhouette as slowly made his way towards me, his lute in hand albeit with a trembling grip.

"There's no need to be scared. No one is going to hurt you...unless you do something foolish" I said in an attempt to quell his restless mind.

My words seemed to have no effect on him as he looked at my general direction, clearly catching sight of my eyes. Renewed fear in his expression told me that he realized the fact that I wasn't human.

"What kind of mistress are you?" he asked.  
"I will answer all of your questions...if you do something for me." I replied.

He seemed to calm down considerably upon seeing that I meant him no harm...at least for the moment.

"What is it?"  
"This instrument you play...I haven't heard it until you performed. I was there during your performance at the tavern...albeit briefly." I replied.  
"You went through all of this trouble just to hear me play my lute?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to remark...but felt the need to scold him disappear.

"Yes...but I was positive that you wouldn't have come if you know who...or what I was."  
"Then why don't you show me? You don't seem all bad considering that you haven't hurt me yet."

I shook my head.

"After you play one of your songs...we'll get to that. Now play." I commanded.  
"That's not how you get someone to do something for you. You ask nicely."

I rolled my eyes, now deciding to humor him.

"... _Please_ play one of your songs."

Much to my surprise, Lucio brought the lute from around his back and looked around.

"Do you mind heavily if I sit down? I play better when I'm seated." he asked.  
"Sit anywhere you'd like."

He caught sight of one of the lounge chairs and after making himself comfortable, he closed his eyes and brought his hand to the strings. He took a deep breath, still clearly nervous about being in my presence but he nevertheless began to play with the same quality he's done since the day I started watching him.

The song was a softer, more slow paced melody...and I could hear him humming softly at certain parts of it. Even though I was trying to maintain my cold facade...I couldn't help but close my eyes and get lost in the melody. He for some reason had the ability to soothe my restless mind with his music...and this was something that hasn't happened in nearly a millennium. I had listened to pianists, to violinists and a few others...but none of those instruments were as energetic as the lute. He continued to play for several minutes and once I heard the song begin to die down, I reopened my eyes and looked at him.

He was staring in my direction again, but he didn't seem in the least intimidated. Instead, he looked...curious.

"Who...or what are you?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before stepping forward from the shadows, only for him to gasp audibly.

"Y-Y-Y-You're-"  
"The Summoner Of Flames."

He began to backpedal towards the door, causing me to immediately raise my hand and lock it with my magic. He heard the click and turned to try and open it...to no avail.

"You...you're the one who attacks and razes villages. I've heard about you from storytellers in town." he said.  
"Are you afraid of me little bard?" I asked.

I stepped forward, revealing more of myself from the shadows until I was now standing in the moonlight being let in from the large window to my right. Lucio was still clearly intimidated, but he for some reason began to approach me, his eyes now filled with curiosity.

"...Were you always this way?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're actually interested in knowing that?" I asked.  
"You could've killed me many times over with a snap of your fingers...so I'd might as well try to understand why you have your reputation before I meet the same fate as all the ones you've slain before." he replied.

For some reason, I felt hurt by his words. Though it was true that I had slain many throughout my time as the thrall of an infernal...I didn't have much of a desire to kill him. His music genuinely helped my restless mind to calm down and for some reason, his mere presence was uplifting. My anger was not as intense, my worries seemed to matter less...everything was better whenever he was in my thoughts. I had no idea what to attribute this to, but I certainly didn't want him to disappear...at least not for now.

"...My days as a human are long in the past. You wouldn't be interested in knowing the finer details, but let us say that I've been around for a very long time." I explained.  
"...Did something bad happen to you to turn you into...well, whatever you are?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, but made no move to tell him the specifics of what happened all those years ago. Perhaps some other day I could tell him...provided he stayed around...or alive long enough. His heart rate normalized all of a sudden...and his eyes were no longer emitting fear.

"...I'm sorry to hear that."

His words took me by surprise once again.

"...Why aren't you afraid of me?" I asked.

Lucio shrugged as he approached me.

"Now that I know you were human at some point...you can't be all bad. That and I have a feeling in my gut that tells me that you're not a bad person...guess I've learned a thing or two about reading people after having performed for them for so long. Must be a bard thing." he explained.

Minda's words now suddenly struck home. He really was a nice person...a kind and understanding soul that prefers to give others the benefit of the doubt instead of the other way around. I had expected him to be fully ready to report me to the very army he performed for only hours ago, but now he didn't seem like he was going to do that.

"...You don't know anything about me and yet still...you'd make a statement like that?" I asked.  
"Like I said before, you could've killed me many of times over...and you haven't."

I smiled slightly at his courage before nodding.

"You're right about that." I said.

He was only a few steps in front of me now...and I instinctively shot my hand up.

"Not another step closer." I warned.  
"...I just want to see you up close. Is that a problem?"

He was unbelievably calm, making just about every other man that I had ever met seem like a coward. I expected him to try to flee...not to want to know more.

All of this was unexpected to say the least.

I couldn't help but blush slightly...and I was thankful that my skin was red which prevented him from being able to tell. For some reason I couldn't understand, I lowered my hand and allowed him to get closer. He examined my face for a few moments and looked at my arms...and then my chest. I immediately flicked him hard in the forehead before turning away.

"What are you staring at?!" I scolded.

Lucio laughed nervously and shook his head.

"...Sorry about that. I've just never seen something like this before. It's like your skin...turned into that of a dragon's?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"...It's my curse."

Those three words involuntarily escaped my lips, causing him to look at me...in concern.

"Curse? Meaning that someone did this to you?" he asked.

I nodded slowly and sighed softly.

"Whoever did that...needs to answer for their crimes."

I looked back at him once again, astonished at his words. His fists were clenched and the look of determination was clear in his eyes.

"No one deserves something like this...no matter how terrible of a person they are."

A smile crept back onto my face as I looked down at the ground.

"Is there a way to cure this curse? Maybe reverse it?" he asked.  
"...There is. But the method is vague, seeing as no one has ever been able to undo this specific curse." I replied.

He sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry that all of this happened to you...I'm sure you'll figure out a way to undo it. Then maybe you can start over?"

This man continued to astonish me with every moment and I had to mentally pinch myself to ensure my ears weren't cheated by some kind of spell. Did this man seriously go from being terrified...to being concerned about one of the most feared magical beings in folklore?

A short awkward pause followed until he decided to speak up again.

"...So what do you intend to do with me?" he asked.

I put a hand to my chin. I couldn't let him go back to the village; that ran the risk of him revealing the fact that I am nearby to them, which would cause them to muster their army to defend themselves. I also couldn't let him just leave...because I still had use for him. I opened my eyes and looked at him before giving him a serious look.

"I can't let you return to the village...you know that don't you?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I figured as much considering your servant put me to sleep and brought me here." he replied.

I snapped my fingers before looking towards the door in my study.

"Give me a moment." I said.

He nodded and stepped back as I began to channel magic into my hands. I chanted several spells, using the magic to weave everything I desired behind the door until finally, I felt I was done. I turned to him.

"Come with me."

He followed me to the door and once I opened it, he looked on in awe.

"You can stay in this room. I just fashioned it for you...I trust you will be comfortable?"

Lucio stepped inside, his eyes mimicking a small child.

"...You can just make this stuff? With magic?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm the one who conjured everything this castle has. I take great pride in everything I create." I replied.

He smiled at me and nodded.

"You've got good tastes."

I smiled back at him before handing him his lute.

"One of my servants will take your measurements tomorrow morning and they will travel to the north to get you new clothes...do you have anyone who is waiting for you at home?" I asked.

Lucio shook his head.

"I've been riding solo for most of my life. So no I don't have anyone to go back to."  
"...I thought you had your parents?" I asked.  
"Not anymore. My mother passed away two years ago from sickness. My father followed one year after."

I nodded slowly, now feeling sympathy begin to pour in.

"...My condolences."  
"It's alright. It was a long time ago. I'm over it."

Lucio sat on the bed before looking back at me.

"...So I guess I'm your court bard?"

I laughed at his words before shrugging.

"I suppose you could call it that."

I turned around to leave...but I for some reason felt compelled to reassure him.

"If you're uncomfortable in any regard, do not hesitate to let any of my servants know. They will attend to whatever it is...if none of them are around, do not hesitate to come to me. Do you understand?" I asked.

He seemed taken aback by my kindness as he nodded.

"Loud and clear!"

I raised an eyebrow before clearing my throat in slight irritation.

"Loud and clear...what?"

He paused for a moment and looked to my face to see that I was irritated. He then quickly caught on and nervously nodded.

"Loud and clear... **my lady**."

I turned once more to leave, but I heard him clear his throat.

"If I may ask my lady...why did you send Minda to get me? You could've easily just teleported me here." he asked.

I laughed softly to myself.

"Minda was the second servant who ever came to me of her own free will. She admired your work long before I heard of it...and I thought that a pretty face would be more appealing for you to agree to." I replied.

I let out a heavy breath and blushed before looking away from him.

"That...and I didn't think you'd be open to seeing me in this state. A pretty woman would be far more persuasive than one with a dragon's skin." I said.

The bard laughed loudly, causing me to turn back to him. He shook his head.

"Point taken...but in all honesty, you coming to me and asking would've more than sufficed. You're not in the least unattractive my lady...if I may say so."

I scoffed in an attempt to dissuade him from continuing his words before walking towards the door.

"Good night bard."  
"Please...call me Lucio?" he asked.

I lost count of the number of times he managed to make me feel flustered as I sighed.

"As you wish...Good night, **Lucio**."  
"Good night my lady."


	3. Chapter 2: Humanity

Satya's Lullaby

Chapter Two: Humanity

~ o ~

You either die the hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain

\- Harvey Dent, The Dark Knight

~ o ~

Three weeks flew by quickly...and surprisingly, I was sort of enjoying myself.

I had always thought that the infamous Summoner Of Flame was a cruel, heartless person who summoned demons and creatures to raze villages to the ground. However...no tale I was ever told depicted her as a woman with...surprisingly normal qualities.

She was demanding and by the books with just about everything. She expected perfection above all else with anything she did...and it was evident in the way that she treated her servants as well as her constant adjustments to her castle. She was unimaginably powerful, able to create just about anything using her mind and molding magic together, not to mention that she had most of the powers of a dragon. She also displayed a rather nasty temper...but she never made a move to hurt any of servants even if they angered her. Instead, she would scold them furiously, almost like a mother doing the same to her children. They were fiercely loyal to her however and did everything she told them to do without question.

I had grown relatively close with several of her servants, which I found out were actually people she helped in the past. Sometimes, she would take pity on some of the unfortunate souls that survived her attacks on villages and every now and again, she would take one of them in. She recruited exclusively women and as far as I was aware, she had a total of six of these women under her roof.

Minda, Jina, Kari, Mili, Olivia and Vextra were faithful to their mistress and for the most part, to me. I didn't ask for much, mostly just for more paper so I could continue to try to write my song. It wasn't doing a lot of good...though I felt I was at least a third of the way there. It was difficult to write it all when I wasn't able to travel freely. Maybe one day...I could ask the mistress if I could take a walk in the countryside near the castle.

From what I could understand, the castle was hidden by a magic spell and was floating in the sky above the village. The procedure was primarily that she would find a village to ransack, teleport her castle over it and then hide it with magic. No one was ever able to find her castle...not for all the time she's done the bidding of the demon that enthralled her. Upon destroying the village, she disappears once again to repeat the cycle all over again. She continued this for many years From what I could tell however...she didn't take pleasure in doing it. She never expressed joy in doing what she did...and the sudden pain in her arm that happened at random...I couldn't help but think this demon thing had something to do with it. It was almost as if she was being forced to do this.

I decided to take matters into my own hands to find out whatever I could about this curse...how dangerous it was and trying to figure out what could be done to stop anyone else from dying. The Summoner had a huge library filled with all sorts of books...and even though I still had a tough time believing that magic was actually real, I began to read nevertheless. One week of reading...taught me nothing about her curse apart from what it does.

If she does not fulfill the demon's requirements, it will take control of her body and transform it into a Vessel. The Vessel of a demon is ordinarily nothing too severe; the body is possessed and that's about the end of it...however, her skin transforming into that of a dragon's meant that it wasn't just a regular demon that cursed her. No...it was an Infernal.

An Infernal is a particularly powerful type of demon that takes the Vessel idea a step further. Not only would she be possessed, but she could also be used as a portal into the mortal world. Ordinarily, she would have to let them into the world herself...but if the infernal gains control of her body, it could channel its own power to open the portal itself. It was an extremely dangerous situation...and I still had no clue of how I could help her escape it.

Then again...why exactly am I helping her?

Wasn't she just another one of those thralls that are meant to do nothing but harm? Wasn't she...enjoying this to an extent? Shouldn't I try to stop her before she does something horrible once again?

For all I knew, she had a different personality whenever she wasn't around me...maybe she was evil to the core, but puts on the facade to fool me and get me to continue playing for her.

On the other hand, she could genuinely be just some sorceress who had horrible luck one day...and she was forced to become something she would never want to be. For all I knew...she could've been the sweetest soul ever, but she just happened to get marked by a demon and converted into something she really isn't.

I asked myself a lot of questions and each time I approached an answer, it simply led to more questions.

Whatever I was going to do from here on out...I needed to act fast. There's no telling what could develop if something goes wrong with her. And there's no telling when she's going to attack another village...or who would perish in the attack.

I guess it's all up to me to help her...and to be the hero. I just hope that I don't have to decide whether someone lives or dies...because I don't think I could handle that kind of pressure.

I'll write again when I learn something...here's hoping for the best.

\- Lucio

* * *

22 Days Later- The Castle Library

"Lucio?"

The bard quickly tore his eyes away from the book in front of him and looked at me. I gave him a smile before holding up a tray.

"You didn't join us for dinner...so I brought it for you." I said.

He smiled at me and nodded.

"Thanks Minda. You can put it on the desk. I'll eat it in a little while."

I did as he asked before approaching him.

"What're you reading?" I asked.

"More on magic...still having a hard time grasping that it's actually real." he replied.

I laughed softly.

"Does my mistress scare you that much?" I asked.

He shook his head and shrugged.

"She definitely looks scary...but she doesn't seem like a bad person. She can't be all bad since she took all you ladies in and gave you a home." he replied.

I nodded slowly before sitting next to him.

"...She needs help Lucio."

I had no idea why I suddenly felt compelled to tell him all of this...even though my mistress made me promise not to tell a soul. I guess it was because I noticed how happy she got whenever he decided to play his lute, or the rare occasions she would leave her chambers just to listen to him practice. She was significantly happier...and I know it's all because of him. He served as the voice of reason...because it's been a while since she's asked me or any of my sisters to do anything heinous. She made no mention of her plans to attack the village and she's barely said a word that doesn't involve this bard sitting next to me. It was almost as if his presence reversed her personality.

Of course, she would be too proud to admit that it's because of him. If I brought any of this up to her, she'd probably dismiss me and tell me that I'm imagining things...but I know happiness when I see it.

I've served her faithfully for over three centuries. She used her magic to stop my aging and she gave me a home...she gave me a second chance at life. She also gave me the choice of leaving if I ever desired to. I didn't take it; I knew deep down, she was a good person...but she needed someone to bring her humanity back. She needed someone to release the curse...or else it would only be a matter of time before the demons decided enough was enough...and an even greater evil would be unleashed upon the world.

And after all this time, I truly began to believe that this bard could be that person.

"Help? Help with what?" he asked.

"...You're aware of what she has to do on a monthly basis aren't you?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"...The deadline is two days from now." I explained.

His eyes widened.

"But...she hasn't made any sort of plan to do something about it...and I'm worried about what could happen if she doesn't do it."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

I sighed softly.

"None of my sisters are able to get through to her in the way you can...your music has an almost magical effect on her. She's never been this warm to anyone before...I just want her to be happy and to be free."

Much to my surprise, Lucio placed a hand on my shoulder, his eyes now looking very determined.

"...I didn't think for a moment that my music could save someone's life...but if you think it'll help her, I'll do it."

I smiled and nodded gratefully to him.

"Thank you...but please. Don't push her too far...I haven't seen her behave this way before. She could be unstable."

The bard confidently winked at me.

"I'll take care of it. Don't you worry."

* * *

Later That Night- The Summoner's Quarters

"Have you made any progress with your new song?" I asked.

"Not much...haven't been able to figure out how to pass this point." he replied.

I smiled at him before nodding encouragingly.

"It sounds marvelous. I'm anxious to hear the completed version." I said.

The bard smiled at me before putting his lute down. I allowed him to join me on the balcony, sitting in the bench right next to me.

"Nice moon out tonight." he said.

I took a look at the moon and smiled before nodding slowly.

"Few things in this world compare to it." I said.

There was a pause...but it wasn't like the countless others I've had in my private times with him. This was...comfortable. Ordinarily, I would have him play multiple songs before promptly sending him to bed...but I felt much more at ease tonight.

He at first, was terrified of me...but after one week passed, he relaxed into his role. He even became popular with my servants and he would perform for them as well. I suppose it was good for morale after all; I didn't offer them much in the way of entertainment here in the castle.

I didn't expect him to adjust so well...and fit in so quickly. I would've thought that he would try to escape...but then again, I didn't mistreat him as far as I could tell. He often described me using a word that I'm not used to:

Kind.

Was I really? Was someone who let demons into the mortal world capable of such a thing?

In all these years I've spent as a thrall...it seemed that I had forgotten what it means to truly be compassionate. After I recruited Mili, about a century ago...I stopped looking for servants. I don't know why...especially since it was the way I justified\it was my way of attempting to atone for my sins...but I stopped caring.

Perhaps this curse was doing more to me than I thought.

Suddenly, I felt a warmth over my hand. I looked down and much to my surprise, it was Lucio's hand. For some reason, he was holding it.

"...It must be hard." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I was thankful that my red skin made it impossible for anyone to tell that I was blushing...else this could get very awkward very quickly.

"To have lived for all this time and being forced to do all these terrible things...how do you keep your sanity?" he asked.

I shook my head and sighed.

"A thousand years is a long time my dear bard. Eventually, one will get used to anything if it happens often enough." I replied.

I knew that my words sounded almost mechanical in nature, but there wasn't a good answer that I could give him that would alleviate his concern. It was strange having a man stay in my castle...and even stranger than this man was concerned for me, despite knowing what I've done in the past and even what I inevitably had to do to the very village I took him from.

"What exactly happened to you? Do you have any memories of your past?" he asked.

I took a deep breath; I knew this conversation was coming...it was only a matter of when. I turned to face him...and even though I was tempted to move my hand away from his, I allowed it to remain. Perhaps this would give him some relief if he knew I didn't particularly mind his attempts at comfort. After taking one last breath, I began to retell my tale from as far back as I could remember. I wasn't able to recite everything that happened during the thousand years...but I was able to tell him a great deal of it.

He listened to me with keen interest, his eyes never straying from mine unless he was thinking of a comment. He didn't criticize me at all...and it was almost as if he were trying to serve as some kind of adviser to me. It was...strange to say the least. That this man who I met only three weeks ago...was able to get past walls that I had spent centuries building up. I wasn't angry, I wasn't annoyed...I couldn't find a hostile emotion to have toward him.

He was just that genuinely nice to me.

"...There's one thing that bothers me: you've never told me your name." he said.

I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head.

"Even if I remembered my name, it is meaningless because you are not allowed to refer to me as anything but my lady or mistress." I said in an almost scolding tone.

The bard raised his hands as if he were trying to calm me down.

"That's not what I'm getting at...I mean, your name is who you are right? Shouldn't you hold onto anything you can of your former self?" he asked.

Even though I knew he was right...I felt anger begin to well up within me. Why was he asking me so many questions? Why was he being so nosy?

"Why does that matter to you?" I asked.

"Because your humanity is the only thing that keeps you from becoming the very thing that's controlling your life." he replied.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I've spent centuries doing the same cycle without fail and not once have I regretted what I've done." I replied.

Lucio moved his hand away from mine, recoiling in what appeared to be disgust.

"How could you say that? Don't your servants mean anything to you?" he gasped.

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet.

"They are here to serve me in whatever way I tell them to and in return, they have a second chance to do something with their lives instead of facing the elements. Nothing more, nothing less." I replied.

The bard let out a deep breath.

"Are you listening to yourself? How can you say that when they're so fiercely loyal to you. They would do anything you ask them to without hesitation not because they're afraid of punishment or anything like that...they would do it because you gave them a second chance when you didn't have to at all. Your humanity is-"

"My humanity left me the day I became afflicted with this curse."

Lucio shook his head vigorously, as if he were trying to dissuade me from my words.

"A heartless person doesn't treat others with hospitality...a heartless person doesn't save people and give them second chances...a heartless person doesn't-"

He tried to answer with something else, but I immediately got to my feet before landing a hard slap to his cheek.

"How dare you try to tell me what I am!"

I had no clue why I suddenly felt so angry...it was as if the rage came out of nowhere. Lucio looked at me and after a few moments, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I thought you had a chance at returning to the woman you were before...guess I was wrong. I'm sorry for disturbing you...my lady."

The last two words rolled off his tongue in a thoroughly disappointed tone. He got to his feet before reaching for his lute.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time."

He then immediately left the room...not even bothering to say good night like he usually did. It didn't matter much; I was unable to sleep because of the curse…

"...Why do I feel...is this...guilt?"

I put a hand to my chin, thinking hard about what went wrong.

Everything started out fine...nothing out of the ordinary until he placed his hand on mine…

Was I too honest? Was I too harsh? Perhaps I shouldn't have slapped him...or maybe I should've tried to see it from his perspective instead of stubbornly sticking to my own.

I let out a heavy breath before shaking my head.

"...I suppose I was a little harsh...he was only trying to show me something after all. It wasn't as if he meant me any harm."

I closed my eyes before turning back to my bed. Though elegant, it remained completely useless due to my inability to sleep and now that I was approaching the deadline...perhaps it was time I stopped distracting myself with him. Ever since he arrived here, I've put my usual routine on hold in order to enjoy his company and his music.

"In a few days, the Infernal will return and demand more souls...I have to get everything in order for the attack."

At the same time however...my mind refused to move away from the bard. I knew now that he wouldn't be playing his lute because he genuinely enjoys doing it...now, he would be doing it for the very reason I initially thought.

To get it over with.

I sighed softly before looking to my side table. On it were several of his songs that he wrote out for me. I had asked him to because I was curious about the process he goes through to do it all. I sat down and began to read through them, absent-mindedly pausing on a particular one

"...This is the same song he performed at the tavern that day…"

I read the song several times...and noticed a sort of...melancholy tone.

"He said he wrote this song during one of his trips to the north...and he mentioned something about meeting someone special to him…"

My eyes then widened upon reading one of the lines:

"I'd still be waiting for a sign...does this mean that he lost someone? Or that he's hoping for something to happen?...There must be a deeper meaning to this."

I bit my lower lip, now beginning to understand just what he was trying to get at. He wasn't trying to change who I was or try to scold me for doing what I do. He was only trying to show me that I wasn't condemned to my fate...that I was free to choose my own path instead of following one I was sure I would follow forever.

I snapped my fingers, causing a portal to open and upon looking inside, I saw that Lucio had already turned in for the night. Now feeling genuine guilt beginning to creep within my heart, I closed my eyes and focused my magic.

"...I doubt I'll be able to apologize with my own words...so I hope you'll accept this...maybe it will give you some of the answers you seek about me...little bard."

~ o ~

The Next Morning- Lucio's Room

"...Man...barely slept a wink. But it's about time to go to her study and play...I'd better get on that."

I got to my feet, shaking the sleep from my body and opening my eyes to see sunlight. However...I noticed a neatly sealed envelope on my desk. I picked it up and examined the writing to see that it was The Summoner's. I opened the envelope...to find a letter.

Let me begin by saying that you no longer have to come to my chamber to play your lute every morning...and that I'm only writing this because Minda begged me to.

I've seen how difficult it's been to keep that lute maintained and it's taken a considerable amount of punishment since you arrived here.

All that aside, the reason I am writing this letter to you is to ask you to stay here in the castle. If I do not do what I am meant to do soon...things will get significantly worse.

My servants have all told me where you spend most of your time...but more importantly, what you've been doing. You've been reading extensively on the curse I am afflicted with...and I believe now is the time to tell you what it truly is.

The books will not tell you everything because no one has been able to write all of the effects seeing as I am the only one of four others who has ever been afflicted. My predecessors before me all perished...and I am the only one who has survived for more than two centuries.

The Infernal's Ultimatum isn't just simply a curse...it is a transformation. Usually, whenever it comes to pacts with demons, the relationship is symbiotic. Both will benefit, though one cannot survive without the other...however, Infernals have no interest in helping their mortal victims. For them, it's entirely one-sided. As you know, my skin has morphed into that of a dragon's but what you don't understand is how it is changing me mentally.

I wasn't always so harsh...and I wasn't always so reprimanding. I don't have many memories of my life before my transformation, but I can safely tell you that I'm a far cry from that woman because of this curse. It doesn't just transform the physical body...but also the heart.

You should know by now that I took in my servants because I wanted to atone...you should know that I've destroyed countless villages in my time. I stopped taking them in because I didn't see a point to it; they would only be intertwined with the demon realm. My servants do not serve me because I force them to, but because they are fiercely loyal and care about me. I don't know when...but I've lost my ability to do just that.

Then you came along. Your music and your positive energy reawakened a warmth in my heart that I haven't felt in hundreds of years. I didn't know how to cope with that...and in the past, I've seen what the hearts of men will do when they have access to absolute power. Were you any other man, I'm sure you would've tried to manipulate me into giving you all of your heart's desires in exchange for what you do.

Little bard...or should I say Lucio. I cannot say I regret what I've done because I don't. I've survived this long with the same routine and I plan to continue...but there is a way for this madness to end. The problem is that I do not know the full answer.

I will not return to the castle for several days...as I have much to do.

You are free to leave if you wish to. I have instructed my servants to take you wherever you wish to go, all you have to do is ask them.

...You wanted to know my true name?

The truth is I do not remember it. I believe most of my memories have been hidden from me thanks to this curse...

We will likely never meet again...so let me take this opportunity to say...

That I am sorry for all I've done to you.

\- The Summoner

I closed my eyes, feeling a mad mix of anger and sadness flood my body as I turned to my bag. After packing in everything that I needed, I turned to the door to leave.

"...If you really were sorry, you'd have the guts to tell me all of this in person. You're just a coward..."

...

I made my way towards the entrance of the castle to find Minda, Jina and Mili standing at the door. Upon noticing that I had my bag on my shoulder, their faces soured.

"...So you're leaving?" asked Minda.

I nodded solemnly.

"It was...an experience to be here. But I think it's time for me to go." I replied.

Jina and Mili bowed respectfully to me and much to my surprise, both of them grabbed me in a hug.

"We'll miss you Lucio...we'll miss all the amazing music you played." said Jina.

I couldn't help but return the hug and let out a heavy breath. In the three weeks I've been here, I had to admit that I grew a bit attached to these women. They treated me with the best hospitality I could ask for...and they even became my friends. They released me before making their way to another part of the castle, leaving Minda and I alone. She approached me and sighed softly.

"I don't suppose there's anything I could say to convince you to stay?" she asked.

I shook my head, letting out a sigh of my own.

"...I guess there really isn't any saving her. I tried Minda...but she just doesn't seem to want to change."

I then pointed to my bag.

"I have a few books I was reading...you wouldn't mind if I borrowed them would you?"

She shook her head before holding out a hand to me.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"My home. You remember where it is?" I replied.

She nodded as I took her hand. She then opened a portal before pulling me through it. Once again, I was back in my home...all the way to the south of the province. I put my bag down before turning to Minda.

"Thanks for everything Minda." I said.

The girl looked deeply saddened as she turned around.

"I have something for you Lucio...I hope you'll like it." she said.

When she turned back to face me, she produced a large box, wrapped elegantly in a green, shiny cloth.

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to...and I also want you to have this."

She reached around her neck and removed her locket from it before placing it in my hand.

"If you ever want to talk to me or any of my sisters...all you have to do is open the locket and focus on any of us. When you see the picture change to a green light, you can speak to us. If it is within our power, we will help...though our mistress will likely take away all of the freedom that she's granted us since you arrived." she said.

I smiled at her and before I could even say thank you, she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"...It was very nice to meet you and spend time with you...I hope you will visit us again someday so we can hear you play once more." she said.

I sighed before nodding slowly.

"...I'll think about it. You better get going before you're missed." I said.

She nodded before turning to leave. She paused for a few moments and after giving me a saddened stare one last time, she went through the portal and closed it. It felt terrible to leave them like that...but I knew that I was no longer wanted there. Now...it's back to business as usual. My eyes then hovered over the large box that she gave to me.

"...Wonder what's in this thing...it's sort of light for it's size."

I immediately untied the ribbon, causing the cloth to fall to my bed...and once I opened the box...I couldn't help but gasp audibly.

"She...she made this?"

I slowly grasped the item and pulled it free of the cloth that covered it.

"She...she made me a lute."

The wood felt extremely sturdy...but lighter than my previous lute. The strings were freshly made as a single pluck produced a very well rounded sound. I however...noticed that there was almost no pain in my fingers upon doing it.

Ordinarily, any string instrument would eventually wear the fingers out…but for this one, it was as if the strings were as light as a feather.

"...Did she cast some kind of spell over this?"

To test my theory, I began to play a basic song...only for me to genuinely gasp at how effortlessly it was flowing. It was as if the strings were...comforting my hands. In fact, it's never felt so good to have my hand on my lute. Even when I was in the best of moods, my hands would sometimes get so sore that I still wouldn't want to lay a hand on it...but this one...it felt incredible.

"...This was nice of her. I'd better keep in touch as part of my thanks with this locket...now what else is in here?"

I removed the cloth to see a book, which contained...a pocket watch?

I opened the book to where the watch's chain was hanging out...to see a page that contained some sort of spell.

"...The Grace Of Vishkar?"

I placed the watch aside...but noticed that it was a flame-shaped pendant.

"...Does this belong to the Summoner?"

I shook my feelings off before returning my eyes to the page...only to see a small piece of paper. Upon examining it, I realized it was Minda's handwriting. Clearly, she wanted me to see all of this.

Lucio. I found this book on my mistress's bed a few days ago. It's the same book that she's been reading for the past several months...this could hold the key to her salvation.

Please...if you can find it in your heart to read it...you could put an end to all this suffering.

Minda

Feeling new determination flow through me, I placed the note aside before beginning to read the spellbook.

The Grace Of Vishkar is a powerful magical phenomenon that occurs whenever an instrument blessed with magical power is played. This is normally done when an individual infuses magic into a musical instrument and someone with great skill plays a song.

The Grace Of Vishkar is believed to be a blessing from the God of Order, Vishkar. as it is known to cure all known ailments, of both the mortal and magical plane. However, the phenomenon will not occur unless true emotion is placed behind the musician's hands.

The only known fact about the phenomenon is that it makes itself known when the runes of Vishkar are visible on the instrument in question. Only when the runes are visible, does it mean that the God of Order is watching, judging whether or not the musician is worthy of his blessing.

Very few have witnessed its power and none still live that can tell of its requirements.

I put a hand to my chin.

"This is why she wanted me there...does this mean if I play a song on this lute, I can purge the curse?"

I looked at my new lute one last time before turning to the watch. I realized that it was locked by a small hook. After moving it out of the way, I opened it...to see some kind of red light. It was very bright...and nearly filled the flame's shape entirely. Upon closer examination...I realized that the green was slowly inching towards the corners, as if it were filling up. I touched the light, only to recoil in agony as I felt my fingertip get burned. I cursed under my breath as I shook my head.

"What the heck is this?!"

I then noticed...a skull forming in the middle. It then faded...into an image.

"...Is that the Summoner? What the heck's she doing near the barracks?!"

I saw her wave her hand and in a few moments, the entirety of the camp was up in flame. She then clasped her hands together and chant in a language I couldn't understand. A few seconds after, a portal opened and several demons made their way out of it.

"...She's removing the guards from the equation…to make it a quick and painless battle."

My heart sank as the image focused on her face. I noticed that she was clearly conflicted in her decision, her expression appearing guilty and her eyes never able to focus on the carnage before her.

I shook my head before closing the watch.

"...If this book is right...I might be able to stop all of this. This blessing might be able to get rid of the threat once and for all...but how am I going to do that when I can't even finish my song…"

I shook my head vigorously as I turned back to my lute.

"I can't think about that...the whole world could be in danger. I've got to try!"

My thoughts drifted back to the Summoner...as I shook my head in disappointment.

"The book doesn't mention if she will survive the purge or not...but that's a risk I'm going to have to take. Right now, I'm the only chance the village has at survival."

I let out another breath as I thought back to the Summoner.

"...If there's a chance I could save her, it would be even better...but I better get used to the idea that I might not be able to. I have no idea how any of this magic stuff works...but I have to do my best."

In the corner of my eye, I noticed a blue light. I turned back...only to see that lute was now glowing with markings and runes running across the side of it.

"Wait a minute...those markings...I saw those before!"

I grabbed my lute before reaching into my bag and pulling out the book I was reading earlier. After frantically flipping through the pages, I stumbled upon the very same markings that were now glowing on my lute. Unlike before however...the pages now had legible words on them. Previously, it only contained the markings.

"...This magic stuff...is really freaking me out..."

Only those who have the potential to invoke The Grace Of Vishkar will be able to read these words.

Only those with a pure and noble purpose for invoking the grace of the God Of Order may do so. The reason must come solely from the heart with no kind of doubt present within the motive. Once this has been determined, the musician need only play a song of their own creation and it will be imbued with the sacred light of Vishkar, allowing any ailment to be cleansed.

The song played must be created and played using an enchanted instrument as it is used as a focal point for the magic to be channeled.

I covered my mouth and gasped.

"...So in order to purge the curse from her...I have to write a song? I can't use one I've previously written?...man these requirements are so specific..."

I looked to my lute before nodding in determination.

"Time to get to work...maybe I really do have a shot and giving The Summoner back her humanity."


	4. Chapter 3: No More Pain

**Satya's Lullaby**

 **Chapter Three: No More Pain**

 **~ o ~**

 **Four Days Later**

"Is everything in place for our arrival?"

"Yes."

"You continue to uphold your end of the bargain...and as we've agreed, you will continue to live in this plane."

"...As you command."

I bowed down towards the portal that showed the very same demon that cursed me all those years ago.

"Excellent...once the full moon arrives tonight, the feast shall begin...though you were a little late this time."

Immediately, I felt absolutely excruciating pain shoot through every muscle in my body. I cried out in agony and fell to the ground, unable to move my legs or my arms. The pain was so intense, I started shedding tears mere seconds after it began. After roughly a minute of this...the pain finally stopped.

"That will teach you never to keep us waiting again...I don't think I need to remind you of the consequences if you do."

The portal closed as I tried my best to get to my feet.

"My lady!"

I turned around to see that Minda had come into the room, against my wishes. Though I felt angered at her disobeying my command, I understood why; I cried out so loudly, it was likely that all of my servants heard me.

"I...told you to wait outside..."

"You have to stop this! Those things are going to return again and who knows what the casualties will be like this time!"

I shook my head as I allowed her to help me to my feet.

"It must be done...I don't think you want me to cease my existence and something even worse emerges from my downfall now do you?" I asked.

The girl shook her head as she sat next to me.

"...Are you alright?" she asked.

I sighed softly before nodding.

"This is nothing I haven't experienced before. I am fine." I replied.

She shook her head and sighed deeply.

"...Why did you react the way you did to Lucio's concern?"

I rolled my eyes before cutting her off.

"We are not talking about this now Minda. Now leave me to my thoughts." I said.

The girl stubbornly shook her head and as if on cue, all of my other servants came into the room with the same concerned looks on their faces.

"You were...so happy when he was here." said Minda.

Each of them sat in front of me, gazing at my pained expression.

"His music helped you to cope with all of the pain you've been experiencing because of this stupid curse...why didn't you let him stay and-"

"Because I'm not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself."

I saw Jina get to her feet before shaking her head.

"You've been trying to rid yourself of this curse for centuries mistress...and nothing has worked. However...the bard's music was the only thing that I've ever seen affect the amount of pain you're in. I can only assume that it would've been promising to keep him around."

The rest of them nodded in agreement. Minda then laid a hand on mine, something she's never done before in all of the time she's faithfully served me.

"...You gave us all a second chance at life. Though you had a hand in the destruction of each of our home villages...all this time here has taught me that you didn't do it because you wanted to. You did it to prevent an even greater evil from destroying everything...you're not an evil person at heart my lady. We all want what's best for you...and this has to stop."

I gritted my teeth, doing my best to keep my emotions in check...but these girls were the closest thing I had to a family. I lost my family over 1000 years ago...along with my promising life as a mystic for my village. I was supposed to be no different than the very girls in front of me...but fate dealt me a hand of cards I couldn't do anything with. And now...I was about to do the same thing I've done countless times.

Only this time, my servants tried to show me the light. Every other time, they've allowed me to do everything I did without question.

"...It's because of the bard...he left a bigger impression than I ever thought possible."

I closed my eyes before shaking my head.

"You already know the problem with that...I cannot seek aid directly. The curse prevents me from doing so. It is a miracle that the bard was able to learn as much as he did on his own."

I then turned to Minda.

"...I'm not worthy of being blessed by Vishkar. I've done too many horrible things to ever deserve his grace...now get everything together for tonight. We're leaving once the demons return to their realm."

"Where are we going my lady?" asked Jina.

I sighed softly.

"Far north. After this village, they won't require anything for a few months...perhaps there we can find somewhere to be where less innocents will perish."

Before any of my servants could utter another word, I snapped my fingers, whisking them off to different parts of the castle. I then turned back to my end table...and noticed that something was there.

"...His songs are still here...he didn't take them back with him..."

I had read these papers several times during his stay and I had memorized the lyrics of all of the songs...but I then noticed one that was half finished. I then gasped.

"...This...this was the song he was trying to write..."

I drew in another deep breath before igniting the papers, shaking the growing emotions from my mind.

"There's no saving me. I'm condemned to live my life like this and there's nothing anyone can do to help me...I'm all alone..."

…

Late That Night- The Portal To The Demon Realm, Just Outside The Village

~ o ~

"The full moon is almost here...it has been a while since we've seen a village this populated...this night will be fun."

I sighed deeply as I continued to chant the spell to open the portal and once I finished, all that was left was for the moon to shine fully on the stone gateway. Once that occurs...the portal would be open for the demons to come and claim their prize. I turned to the portal and nodded.

"It is done...it will open once the moon shines upon the gateway."

"Such an obedient servant. Perhaps we will wait a little longer until the next attack as a reward."

I felt my stomach churn at the sound of the Infernal's voice.

"My lady! Can you hear me?!"

Hearing Minda's distressed voice snapped me from my thoughts as I immediately put my hand to my locket.

"Minda? What's wrong?"

"It's the army! They've found the castle! They enlisted the help of the court mages to dispel your cloaking magic! They're coming towards the castle!"

I cursed under my breath as I nodded.

"I will be there shortly. Do not go outside and keep your sisters inside. Do you understand me?" I said firmly.

"Yes my lady. I will. Please hurry!"

I immediately channeled a teleportation spell, opening a portal to reach my castle as I turned to the gateway.

"I am no longer needed here. You will be free to do as you wish. You will only have two hours before the gateway forces all of you back to the realm." I said.

"That is more than enough time. You have done well...we shall be in touch."

I stepped through the portal, arriving to the front door of the castle in a few seconds. All of my servants were standing near the door.

"Where are the soldiers?" I asked.

"They will be here within the hour. They have mages who can teleport them to the door." replied Jina.

I then looked around frantically, noticing that I was wrong before; Minda was not here.

"Where is Minda?" I shouted.

They shook their heads, clearly having no clue where the girl went. I placed my hand back on my locket...only to feel no presence on the other side.

"...She removed her locket...no...what has she done?!"

I turned to my servants.

"Fortify the doors with magic. I'm going to gather power to teleport the castle somewhere else." I instructed.

They nodded and immediately began to chant spells of their own as I made my way towards a room I haven't entered in centuries...The Fountain Of Power.

…

Meanwhile- Lucio's Home

"They're...they're coming...I went to the village to help some of the people I became friends with escape...but I've been cornered. They know who my mistress is..."

I cursed under my breath as I scrambled to my feet, holding the pocket watch close to my mouth.

"Where is The Summoner now?"

"She's likely at the castle...they took my locket away so she cannot find me. The only reason I can talk to you is because the pocket watch you have is linked to all of us."

I immediately packed my bag, ensuring that I had the spellbook as well as my enchanted lute.

"Can you bring me to where you are Minda?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and continued to pant. Clearly, she struggled enough against the soldiers to tire herself out.

"...I can try. But I'm exhausted..."

"You can do it. I believe in you."

I closed my eyes and waited and surely enough, I felt the pull of magic envelop my body. In a few more seconds, I suddenly found myself in the very same inn I was staying at previously. However...I found Minda lying on the ground. I quickly ran to her side, leaning her head into my lap as I tried to wake her up.

"Minda! Minda are you okay!" I cried.

She slowly opened her eyes and nodded.

"...I'm nearly out of magic...I won't be able to bring us to the castle from here...we have to get closer." she panted.

I nodded before lifting her over my shoulder.

"I just need to catch my breath...I have a horse at the stable...but I don't know how we'll be able to get there considering they have me under guard."

I smiled and winked at her.

"Leave that to me...think you have enough juice to do that shapeshifting trick?" I asked.

She looked at me questioningly.

"Why?" she asked.

I laughed softly before showing her my bag.

"I've got a plan. Don't mind playing a bit of dress up do you?"

~ o ~

"How large is the army that's now assaulting the castle?"

"A few hundred if I'm not mistaken. They have at least a dozen mages so it's only a matter of time before they all make it to the castle's door."

The soldiers adjusted their helmets as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned...only to see Lucio with a hooded figure next to him. They immediately reached for their swords.

"State your business bard."

"Just taking my little sister home. Is something going on?" asked Lucio.

The men immediately approached him before raising the hood...only to see a girl. She bore a striking resemblance to the bard, wearing a similar tunic to his. The guards let go of their weapons before nodding.

"The army has finally found the dreaded Summoner. The one who's been causing trouble throughout the ages." said one of the soldiers.

Lucio raised an eyebrow.

"Are there still horses at the stable?" he asked.

"Yes. I advise that you evacuate quickly; we fully expect the Summoner to fight back and things...could get very ugly."

"Thanks fellas. You take care of yourselves now." replied Lucio.

The soldiers gave the bard a smile as he walked out with his "sister" by his shoulder. As soon as they were out of earshot, Lucio looked down to her.

"We should be alright now."

"...I can't believe they fell for it. I thought they would've left at least one of the mages behind to be able to sense my magic..."

The duo quickly arrived at the stables and surely enough, Minda's horse was still tied to the post. After freeing the mare, Lucio climbed on top before helping Minda up as well. She clung to his stomach.

"Ride towards the lake...you'll know you've arrived when you see the army...follow the red fireflies and they will guide you to the portal location..." she panted.

"Got it. Let's go."

* * *

A Short While Later- The Fountain Of Power

"I haven't had to come here...in centuries. Things have never been this dire."

I discarded my robe, leaving me topless as I made my way into the large pool of water. I had created this room in the event that anything were to happen where my power alone would not be enough. In order to move the entire castle without having to chant a long spell, the Fountain Of Power allowed me to channel more than enough magic to allow me to skip the incantations.

However...it would take me time to draw on the power. And in my current state...I was tired. I had no idea what kind of repercussions drawing on this much magic when my body wasn't in its prime would have. Nevertheless...I couldn't afford to have all of this come to an end, especially for my servants who still had their own lives to live.

...Wait. Why was I suddenly concerned again?...

What was this warm feeling suddenly beginning to make its way into my heart? Why was this happening now...and not at any point prior? My thoughts then drifted towards...the man I drove away a few days ago.

"...It's that annoying bard...even now, he's left an impression on me…"

I shook the thoughts from my head as I gazed into the water and began to channel.

"Grant me the power to escape my enemies. Give me the strength to show them why I am the feared Summoner Of Flames!"

The water began to swell with arcane energy, glowing an aqua green that illuminated the otherwise dark room. I could already feel the magic pouring into my body...but I wasn't withstanding it as well as I normally could. For some reason...there was doubt within my mind.

"...What's going on? Why...why am I finding difficulty with this?"

I felt fear begin to creep within my heart...something that I haven't felt in over 900 years. I began to back away from the water, now realizing that the sheer amount of magic could overwhelm and destroy me from the inside out.

"No...this can't be. This can't be happening..."

Suddenly, the doors behind me flew open and much to my astonishment, it was the last person I ever expected to see again.

"Remember me?"

His voice...somehow managed to help me calm down slightly. Hearing it now made me realize how much I missed hearing him sing...and hearing him entertain my servants. I shook my head vigorously; I couldn't fathom the reason why I was suddenly beginning to feel all of these emotions assaulting my mind.

"What are you doing here bard?" I scolded.

He shook his head before brandishing a lute...but I couldn't believe which lute it was.

"...Minda...Minda gave it to him...that's where it went..."

I was the one who enchanted that very instrument he was holding...and the glowing runes on his lute could only mean one thing…

"...He...he's found the answer..."

The fact that the runes were now visible...it meant that Vishkar's power was now present. It was so potent, that even now...it was washing away the ice around my heart.

"That must be why...why I'm afraid…"

~ o ~

I made my way towards her, my lute in hand and my mind focused on stopping everything from getting worse. After seeing the massive army that was waiting just below the floating castle, I knew I had to act quickly in order to fix all of this. I noticed that she was topless...and for a brief moment, I paused to admire her. Even though she still had the skin of a dragon...my heart skipped a beat.

"Focus Lucio...FOCUS!"

I shook my senses back to the task at hand. The fact that Minda collapsed outside and everyone in the castle was now depending on the Summoner and I, I needed to act fast.

"Though I'm still not happy with the way things went between us...I still want to help you." I said.

The Summoner shook her head vigorously.

"You have no idea what kind of danger you're in by being here bard. Leave while you still-"  
"Shut up and let me help you."

I wasn't about to deal with her irritating, independent attitude. She didn't seem to understand that everyone here wanted to see her safe and that I was the only person alive who could save her from her own destruction.

"I know everything that's happened; Minda gave me a pocket watch that allowed me to keep an eye on you."

She gasped before reaching for a locket around her neck.

"She linked the watch to this?!...she must've been listening in the few lessons I gave her on how to enchant things." she said with a gasp.  
"That along with this lute. I already read everything about the Grace Of Vishkar. I know what I have to do." I continued.

She shook her head and sighed deeply.

"Little bard...you haven't the slightest idea how many have tried the very same thing. None of them have successfully been able to acquire Vishkar's favor. He is not a god who meddles in the mortal world haphazardly." she explained.

I raised an eyebrow, now noticing that she looked even more irritated.

"Do you think that you're the first attempt at a cure that I've tried? Do you know how many methods I've gone through? How many different spells and incantations I've used to no avail?"

She growled in anger and I could feel a subtle heat begin to fill the air. Clearly, her magic was being affected by her emotional state.

"I've been alive for over 1000 years...you're not by any means the first...if mages who have unimaginable power cannot help me, what makes you think you can? You will fail just as the rest of them have." she said.

The icy tone in her voice sent a shiver down my spine...but I wasn't about to be intimidated after coming this far. Now...was the time to act.

"You're right. I'm not the first man to have tried."

I approached her, not caring in the slightest about the sudden streams of red magic that suddenly appeared around her.

"But I will be the man to succeed."

She tried to drive me away with barriers, but I knew the kind of magic she was using. I had read about it during all of the time I was here at the castle. I raised my lute and held it in front of me. Just as I read, the lute dispelled all of the barriers she tried to erect until finally, I was only two feet in front of her. She looked almost completely helpless as she shut her eyes tightly and began to scream.

"GET OUT OF HERE MORTAL. I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP. I CAN TAKE-"

"When was the last time you've slept?"

My sudden question appeared to have taken her by surprise.

"W-W-What?" she asked.  
"When was the last time you've slept throughout a night?"

She looked down at the water and much to my astonishment, she was shedding tears.

"...Not since I was human…"

The look in her eyes was almost heart-breaking to observe. They depicted a level of agony and torment that I had never seen in a person before. She was practically begging me to put her out of her misery...or to make the pain stop. She immediately collapsed to her knees, the water hiding most of her lower body from view.

"...I...I don't want to do this anymore...I want to be free...I...I'm not a-"

"Shh...I understand. It's okay… I don't blame you for being the way you are."

She looked up at me, genuinely surprised at my words.

"It really wasn't in my place to try and tell you what you should be...because in the end we all have a choice to decide our future. You did your best with what you were dealt and no one can say otherwise… now, I'm going to free you. So you can truly make your own choice."

I then held the lute out towards her.

"Touch it. I read that it has cleansing properties even in this state...maybe it can help ease some of the pain." I requested.

She gingerly reached out and touched it. The glowing light that surrounded the instrument soon began to envelop her. At first, her eyes shot open and she groaned in pain...but after a short while, she looked at me as if she had an epiphany.

"The instrument...it...it revealed some of my memories...I now remember my name." she whispered.

"And what is it?" I asked.

She looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"It's...it's Satya."

I smiled before nodding and holding her hand. She turned back to me, still clearly shocked that I had forgiven her for what she did to me several days ago

"That's a beautiful name...and now I know what I'm going to name my song. That's the only thing I had left to do with it."

I smiled and nodded.

"The name of this song...is Satya's Lullaby."

I had given a tremendous amount of thought towards the way I felt about this woman...the three weeks I spent here gave me tremendous insight on what kind of person she was. Someone who chose to take care of seven orphaned girls, as well as someone who seeks to end conflicts in as painless of a way as possible couldn't be evil to the core. The curse had clearly had a profound effect on her dark side. Her anger, her rage, her disgust...all of it was magnified a thousand fold.

She wasn't evil. She's just torn in between two worlds.

And now was my chance to free her from it. I thought about doing this just to stop the village from being destroyed...but after Minda told me that she was in danger, it was a no brainer that I would do anything I could to save her from becoming the Infernal's vessel...which was a fate far worse than death…

That was also the moment I knew that I was now doing this for more than just the cause. It was sort of surreal now that I thought about it. I didn't imagine for a moment that I would've found inspiration...from someone that was supposed to be a myth.

Guess the old saying really is true then…

"A muse can come from anything...and anyone."

I genuinely wanted to see Satya with a smile on her face. Not a sadistic or cruel one...but a genuine one where she could finally be at ease.

I brought the lute back to my body and began to play the song. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to get lost in the music as my hand seemed to play the notes as if it had a mind of its own. I was no longer nervous about messing up, I was focused because I knew what the stakes were...but more than anything else.

I wanted to free her from her torment.

I didn't open my eyes to see how she was reacting to the music, but I could hear her softly begin to hum the song. The song was three minutes of original chords I had come up with over the past few months...and I didn't imagine for a second that I would have finished it for a reason like this.

To free someone's soul. And not just any random person...but the Summoner Of Flames. But what's more…

"I didn't think I'd ever end up caring so much about someone like her…"

As I approached the end of the song, I opened my eyes to see that Satya...had slumped back into the water and was now floating on her back, her face completely motionless. After completing the song, I immediately rushed to her side before putting my ear to her chest. I gasped.

"...She's not breathing...no…"

I tried to put my hands around her but I was stopped immediately by the sound of the castle doors being broken down. It was only mere moments before the army would be upon us...and it would be only a few minutes after that until the moon shone on the stone gateway. I cursed under my breath as I quickly got out of the water and shut the large doors to the room. Once I locked it, I placed my lute down before running back into the water. I tried to touch her...but the moment I got close, I was halted by the presence...of a bright aura. The aura was visible and solid, preventing my hand from reaching her.

Much to my amazement, I noticed that Satya's skin was beginning to turn brown, the dragon scales disappearing from her body. The light then became extremely bright, to the point where I had to cover my eyes and back away. It took several seconds...and those were the most nerve-wracking seconds I had ever experienced.

"SHE'S IN THERE! BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!"

"NO! THEY FOUND US!"

I knew there was nothing I could do to stop the soldiers and the mages...but it didn't stop me from trying. I stood in front of the door as it was knocked open by a battering ram. Five soldiers entered the room along with two mages. The soldiers immediately grabbed ahold of me, putting vicegrips on my arms and preventing me from moving.

"You conspire with this evil creature? How could you betray humanity like that?" scolded one of the mages.

"Because she is a human."

The light shone even brighter as I immediately stomped hard on one of the soldier's feet, causing him to release me from his grip. I then immediately ran towards the water, ensuring I was squinting to prevent the light from completely blinding me.

I had to buy her more time...because the mages would show her absolutely no mercy for all the wrong she's down across eras. Before I could get any closer, a sudden gust of wind blew me to the ground and judging from the clang of armor, it did the same for the soldiers as well. Several shouts behind me indicated that something was happening to them and by the time I turned around, all of them had disappeared.

I heard...an ethereal voice.

"You've done well little bard. You've become the first mortal in thousands of years to have earned my attention. I saw and felt your feelings towards this woman...and now, I have come to grant you what you seek."

I couldn't open my eyes; the light had gotten even brighter and I knew that if I opened them, I'd blind myself.

"It has come to my attention that a portal to the demon realm has also been opened. I will handle this myself...but now comes the part you must play."  
"What do you mean?"

"Though my blessing will cure her of the curse, she is someone who exists far beyond her era. I cannot undo the magic that stops her aging...so she shall will remain immortal."  
"And what do you need me to do?"  
"As the bearer of the instrument, you are the only one in existence who can call upon my blessing. Demons will always seek to acquire mages...in exchange for saving her, you must understand that you will have to remain in this world to prevent disasters like this from happening any longer."  
"...Does that mean-"  
"You have become my vessel little bard...or shall I call you Lucio?"

I smiled before nodding.

"I'll do my best."  
"I know you will. Now...I will take the castle to somewhere safe. Tell your friend that she no longer has to worry about the Infernal's Ultimatum. She is now free to do as she wishes with her endless life."

I then felt an overwhelming comfort take over my body...and it wasn't long before everything went black…

Some Time Later

"Oh man...what happened…"

I got to my feet and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, only to see that there was still a bright light in the middle of the fountain. However...it began to fade. I still had to shield my eyes from it...but the light inched closer to me until it was no longer floating above the water. It then landed in front of me and it soon faded dimly enough for me to look without squinting. I then felt tremendous heat reach my cheeks as I saw what it revealed.

"She… she's beautiful…"

Light chocolate, flawless skin replaced all of the dragon scales that were present previously. Her head had changed from from draconic tendrils...into long, onyx hair that reached just above her rear. She still had no top on… and the gauntlet on her left arm was now far less pronounced than it was before, when previously it became essentially the entire arm. Evidently, the curse had caused the dragon scales to merge with it, which explained why that arm was thicker than her right one. But there was just something about her face… something I really liked.

Satya was a beautiful woman indeed. She opened her eyes, before smiling at me.

"...You saved me." she whispered.  
"I guess I did." I replied with a soft laugh.

She then moved forward as if to thank me, only to suddenly freeze in her step. She then blushed profusely before sending a jet of water into my face.

"How could you be such a pig!" she cried.

"I-I-I didn't look. I swear!"

She squirmed almost childishly and in response, I removed my coat before placing it around her shoulders when she turned away. She calmed down considerably before looking back at me, with an almost mesmerized look in her eyes.

"Th...Thank you…" she whispered.

"No problem."

For some reason...I couldn't get over how immaculate her face looked. Maybe it was because even in her transformed state, she always took great care of herself. She always had to have the perfect look and the perfect plan for everything...and maybe that part of her was still here, even with the curse gone. For some reason, my hand reached her cheek and I felt an irresistible urge to get closer to her. She evidently felt the same as her blush deepened but her eyes began to narrow.

"...Is...Is this…what Vishkar meant about my feelings?..."

I inched closer and closer...until I heard several voices.

"My lady! You saved us!"

I reluctantly broke away from Satya, her eyes still focused on me as I nodded with a smile.

"I think they deserve to see their true mistress...don't you?" I asked.

She cleared her throat before nodding.

"...Thank you for everything Lucio...I truly mean it." she said.

I nodded and reached for my lute.

"Happy to be of service...my lady." I said taking a bow.

She looked at me before rolling her eyes...but she smiled upon seeing me give her a playful wink.

"We'll talk a little later...right now, there are some things I must attend to."

…

Later That Night- Satya's Chambers

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. It won't take up much of your time."

Lucio raised an eyebrow as Satya turned to face him. She was holding a bag.

"I wanted to properly thank you for all you've done… despite how coldly I treated you."

She approached him and handed him the bag.

"In this bag lies all of the books you were reading while you were here. I also gave you a generous stipend from the treasury room… and finally, I added a little something to the pocket watch that Minda gave you." she explained.

She blushed slightly but managed to keep her cool.

"Now… whenever you want to speak to me, you can do so with the watch… just say my name while it is open and it will link you to me. Then we can talk any time." she said.

The bard raised his eyebrow again.

"I know you must be busy… so I just thought I'd give you a small token of my appreciation before you return home."

She sighed softly before turning away.

"What will you do?" he asked.

"I have over a thousand years worth of sins to atone for… I'll start by helping those in need in whatever way I can. Perhaps I could create orphanages so that no other child will ever suffer the same fate as my servants… or should I say my friends did."

Lucio smiled to himself; her warmer side was coming out.

"What about for your own life? Are you going to go back into the world?" he asked.

She put a hand to her chin and shook her head.

"I haven't given that much thought. I think I'm just going to help discreetly for a while. At least until my former self's legend dies down." she replied.

Lucio accepted the bag from her as she turned to the window next to them.

"...For the first time, the moon means more than just something I can look at for hours...now, I can actually know what it's like to dream again."

She shook herself from her thoughts before turning back to Lucio.

"Here I am ranting on. Shouldn't you be going? I'm sure you have things to attend to."

Much to her surprise, the bard placed the bag in the couch next to him before shaking his head.

"If it's alright with you my lady… I'll stay right here."

Her face turned to that of a tomato's as the bard offered her a bright smile.

"But...but why? I thought you bards wanted your freedom? You weren't exactly the latter when you were here." she argued.

Lucio shook his head and laughed softly.

"Don't you think I should get to choose my own path? I want this of my own free will."

He then looked around the room.

"I guess this place grew on me more than I thought… and it doesn't help that… well…"

He laughed nervously before approaching her and holding both of her hands.

"...I think I understand what the book meant when it said that my reasoning had to be pure and noble… at first, I thought wanting to stop terrible things from happening would be it… but then I saw you in danger. I saw you in pain."

He took another deep breath, desperately trying to keep his racing heart from jumping through his chest cavity.

"In that moment, I knew that I was no longer doing this for the greater good… to stop demons from coming in and taking more lives… No. As selfish as this sounds, I did it for you."

He kissed her hand before looking at her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… I think I might have feelings for you my lady." he said.

He turned away.

"I'll stay… but only if it's alright with-"  
"Be quiet."

He flinched upon hearing her words and she looked into his eyes, evidently irritated.

"Was it-"  
"I said be quiet."

Before the bard could make another move, Satya immediately grabbed hold of his cheeks and planted her lips onto his. It was by no means a perfect contact. In fact, it was rather sloppy and awkward given their height difference...but Lucio found himself kissing back. He corrected the positioning of their lips, but made no move to put his hands anywhere as he knew that it was likely that she wouldn't react well.

After several seconds, she moved away before letting out a heavy breath.

"...I would like you to stay…" she croaked.

The bard smiled before placing his forehead against hers.

"As you command."  
"But...I don't want you to stay here as my servant...and I would like it very much if you stopped referring to me as my lady." she said

He raised his eyebrow.

"Then what should I call you?"  
"Satya. You may call me Satya." she replied.

The subtle smile on her face warmed his heart as he nodded before kissing her again. She froze for a moment, but he quickly broke away and nodded.

"Satya it is then."


	5. Epilogue: Moonshine

**Satya's Lullaby**

 **Epilogue: Moonshine**

 _ **Inspired by Bruno Mars' Moonshine**_

~ o ~

 _Take us to the stars tonight_

 _Take us to that special place_

 _That place we went the last time_

 **~ o ~**

 **One Week Later**

"So you'll be in town for the night?" asked Lucio.  
"Yes. Mistress Satya decided to give us the night to ourselves. I guess she really wants us to enjoy the festival." replied Minda.

The bard raised his eyebrow.

"Festival?" he asked.  
"Yes. It's a tradition that's been kept for generations. It's primarily about celebrating the life of a hero, a man who protected the town from a terrifying dragon." explained Jina.

Lucio nodded.

"So none of you all will be here?" he asked.

All of the servants shook their heads.

"That means I can turn in early tonight… Well, I hope you girls enjoy yourselves!" he cheered.

Minda and Jina approached him before giving him a hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Minda.

The bard nodded before laughing nervously.

"I've barely gotten any sleep these past few days… think I could use it now while I have the chance." he replied.

The two girls nodded before bowing respectfully.

"Enjoy your night then! Get some rest. We'll see you in the morning." they said.

With that, all seven of Satya's servants took their leave. After securing the door, Lucio let out a deep sigh.

 _"It would've been loads of fun to go with them… but I've slept so little these past few days that it's a miracle I'm still standing."_

After I decided to stay here at the castle, I had to ensure that everything back home was in order. Since I would no longer be there, I had to put certains things in place, such as a schedule to return and perform whenever they needed me to. I didn't imagine for a moment that I would be restructuring my life around staying in a floating castle...with a sorceress who's over 1000 years old.

 _"I didn't think that I would be **dating** a 1000 year old sorceress either…"_

Now… I guess it was a matter of figuring out things to tackle while I'm here. Maybe I could figure out a way to travel the world without straying too far, or leaving for too long a period of time.

Ever since Satya reverted to her human form… she resolved to atone for everything that she did while she was the Summoner Of Flames. She rebuilt a great many of the villages that she destroyed, anonymously of course in order to not let herself be known. She also traveled to cities and offered to teach other sorceresses her kind of magic, which effectively eliminated the need for manual labor in construction for those who learned it. She also erected portals in certain cities, allowing others to travel between them for emergencies. This was especially useful for the province, as it assured a way of emergency meetings during war times. Finally, she dispelled every single demonic gateway that she had ever created in the province, fully freeing it of any sort of influence by a demon of any kind.

She did a lot of good things in the past week… but as a result, I barely got to see her. Often times, it was only before we went to bed that we got to see each other and since we still slept in separate rooms, I would never get to see her in the mornings before she left. I understood however; she had a lot that she wanted to do and if there was one thing about Satya that I learned, it was that she would make sure that she does what she says… there was no changing her mind on anything.

For once however, she was still here. She was done with what she wanted to accomplish for now… and this was the first time that I had any kind of quality time with her. The girls being gone gave us some privacy… maybe I could finally have that talk with her about what I wanted to do. I could plan my schedule so that I could still perform at times in order to keep my skills fresh, or maybe I could explore that idea of opening a school to teach aspiring musicians how to play the lute. I had a lot of ideas and seeing as she always took an interest in ambition, it was a no brainer that I should share them with her.

I made my way to her chambers, noticing that the door was closed. I knocked softly.

"Satya? Are you in there?"  
 _"L-L-Lucio?! Is something wrong?"_

I raised an eyebrow.

"No not at all. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something… are you busy?" I asked.

I heard some shuffling behind the doors and a few seconds after, I heard her hiss in annoyance.

"...Is everything alright in there?" I asked.  
 _"Y-Y-Yes. Just a moment."_

A few more seconds passed until the door finally opened. Much to my surprise, I saw that she was wearing a large black robe, something that was a far cry from what I was used to seeing her in, which was a sorceress's robe that didn't reveal much. After giving her a once over, I then noticed...that her room had completely changed.

Gone was the previous look, where she had several bookshelves filled to the brim with spellbooks and other reading material...along with just about everything that she decorated it with that looked exquisite. Instead, it looked much more...homely.

There were still very nice paintings, probably very expensive ones that were hung generously around the room. The floor was virtually spotless...and she somehow managed to cover the vast majority of it with rugs. She moved the vast majority of her furniture out of the room and left only her bed...wait. That's not the same bed I saw before.

This one looked far more elegant than the previous one...considering how expensive those velvet silk sheets and pillow coverings looked. The room was lit with candles, placed strategically around the room to give it a very soothing atmosphere, but not so dark that it would be difficult to see. From what I could tell, there was some kind of scent circulating through the room...something that resembled a mix between lavender and lilacs. I took one last look around...until I noticed the subject matter of her paintings.

 _"They're all landscapes of...buildings?"_

"I was hoping I would have more time before you came to see me...you no doubt have a lot of questions?" she asked.

I laughed nervously.

"I do… and the first one is… what's up with the redesign?"

She opened her mouth to answer me, but her eye appeared to catch onto something. She muttered something in a language I didn't recognize and I watched her approach one of the walls, before adjusting one of the paintings. I stifled a laugh as I realized that her obsession for cleanliness and perfection hadn't waned in the slightest.

"Did you do all of this...for us?" I asked.

She turned back to me and even though her face looked slightly irritated, there was no hiding that bright red blush in her cheeks. She pouted and turned away slightly before placing her right hand on her left arm and nodding slightly.

"I… I wanted to have some alone time with you because we've been so busy with our lives as of late." she explained.

I smiled before approaching her and holding her hands.

"Satya. You should know by now that I'm not the kind of guy who needs material things to be happy. Just having you around… is more than enough for me. Don't ever worry about something not being good enough because if **you** do it… it's perfect to me."

She eyed me once more and for once, she had no witty or sharp response. She was at a loss for words. She then led me to the bed and after getting close enough, she stood in front of me before urging me to sit down. I obeyed her and much to my astonishment, she snapped her fingers, which outed several of the candles and dimmed the light just enough to make the room seem even more romantic.

"...I went to the bazaar in the town nearby… I wasn't entirely sure if you would like this… but perhaps you will find this to your liking?"

She began to remove the large black robe that covered her body. Once she discarded it, my eyes couldn't help but take in the sight in front of me.

She was wearing a dark blue shawl around her body...and it wasn't exactly opaque. It was just translucent enough for me to see her skin, but not clear enough for me to see it in its entirety...and beneath that shawl was a an azure two piece set of underwear. I had no idea that she was a fan of laces...and I didn't ever think her capable of wearing something like this.

 _"Some of her servants must've helped her… that would explain why some of them left the castle a few times with her."_

 **~ o ~**

I had no idea why my heart was racing so fast, and even less of an idea why I felt so embarrassed. If anything, I was annoyed. This bard… somehow managed to have such a profound effect on me.

Every time he gets near to me, I feel warm and at ease internally. Every time he picks that lute of his up, despite the enchantment… I can't help but to allow my worries and anger to wash away. He had the strange ability to make me forget all of the hatred and negative feelings within my heart by simply being here.

I pondered the way I felt about him every day during the week I spent out of the castle. I was sure that I was simply grateful for what he did for me… but that didn't explain the reason why I kissed him of my own free will. I would never do something like that… unless I really cared about him. I hadn't felt that emotion since I met the man I was interested in over 1000 years ago. The week I spent away allowed me to regain most of my memories...and now I was sure of what I was feeling for this little bard.

 _"I...I really like him...as annoying as he is at times."_

I approached him and slowly climbed into his lap, allowing my legs to straddle him. He responded by placing his hands on my thighs, but not moving an inch further as his eyes locked onto mine.

I had done just about everything my servants advised me to do. I set the room's tone to be calming and romantic with the new decorations and the candlelight. I searched every bazaar and store that I could find for the underwear that he would hopefully find enticing. I even managed to swallow my pride… and allow him to hold me the way he was. It was unbelievable how much he managed to change me, in only a few months… he's had more profound of an effect on me than anyone else I have ever met.

He was truly something… unique.

"You're beautiful Satya." he whispered.

I blushed and smiled, feeling a new warmth rush through my insides upon hearing him say my name.

"...Thank you...Lucio."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, now fully sure that I wanted this to happen. I had given it a lot of thought… even before I returned to my human form. I had pondered what life would've been like if I was able to feel everything I was now… but still retaining my previous form. Now that I truly thought about it, I was sure that Lucio would've accepted me even if I still had the skin of a dragon. There was no way that the Grace Of Vishkar would've blessed him if he didn't have genuine feelings for me.

I wasn't sure if he knew that I was the one who made that lute; I don't think Minda got the chance to tell him seeing as the situation at the time was so dire. However… I was so relieved to see him when he busted through the door and tried to help me. He had no idea what he was doing at first… but he adjusted quickly to the world of magic and even though he was only a bard, not a soldier in the slightest. He didn't show fear. He was afraid to risk his life to protect me when the guards and mages arrived at the Fountain Of Power. He put himself between them and me...and that was the moment I was truly convinced that the stinging warmth, the nagging feeling of apologizing to him for anything that was too harsh…

That feeling was not a terrible one. No… it was love.

I had somehow managed to fall for a bard that I took against his own will in order to cure me. What was originally a selfish and greedy act… blossomed into what we have now.

I truly believed that there wasn't another person alive who meant as much to me as him. Even though he continued to irritate me at times with his blind optimism, or his tendency to always try and lighten what was supposed to be a serious mood… he never failed to make me smile. That was one of the things I loved most about him: he always managed to cheer me up.

I imagined that I would never be with a man like this; we were polar opposites in terms of personality… but I guess the old saying does indeed hold true.

 ** _"Opposites attract."_**

I was broken from my thoughts once I felt Lucio's hands ghost over my thighs, climbing steadily upward until they reached my stomach. His hands were incredibly gentle, not at all like some of the stories I've heard about men of this era, who tended to be rough and energetic like hormonal savages. No… Lucio was so gentle that it impressed me. I could see how overtaken he was with lust once I revealed my body to him… but he managed to remain calm and collected. His lips continued to meld with mine, in a way that somehow managed to drive me crazy… not in the bad way.

Despite all of this however...there was the nagging thought of a single question I still had.

 _"How were his feelings born?... Was it because I gave him a new life? Was it because I chose not to hurt him when I brought him here?... How could he love someone like me… someone he's barely known for a few months…"_

It seemed that my thoughts affecting my kissing, as Lucio broke away, his eyes radiating concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed softly before looking away.

"I've… been thinking a lot lately. And I want to know something." I began.

He nodded, indicating that he would be his usual honest self. I drew in a deep breath before sighing softly.

"I need to know...are your feelings for me...there because of me giving you a new, more comfortable life?" I asked.

 **~ o ~**

It was then that I understood why Satya was always somewhat...doubtful. I could see it in her facial expressions as well as the way she reacted to certain things, which was usually with a smile and silence. Now I understood what was bothering her all this time: she thought that my feelings stemmed from what she did for me all that time ago. That she spared me the grim fate that would've ordinarily befallen any other man.

I took a deep breath before squeezing her hands.

"I would be lying if I said that it wasn't a part of it," I replied.

I didn't want to lie...not to her. Not to the woman who I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"At first, it felt as if it was gratitude that caused me to feel so strongly for you...but then we got to know each other. I got to see the real you, not the Summoner Of Flames. The fact that you spared those girls and didn't actually try to destroy the world… it meant you couldn't truly be evil at heart." I continued.

I felt courage build within me and even though I was sure I wasn't easing her worries, I believed being honest with her was far more important. This would truly determine our next move together. Maybe this would result in us drifting apart… maybe it would put her at ease. Whatever the result, I knew that I had to be honest with her. I would never be able to forgive myself if I wasn't.

"When I first met you, I was scared out of my mind. But I was able to tell that you weren't truly a bad person. I mean, I'm still alive now aren't I?"

My joke had the desired effect; she laughed softly. I tightened my grip on one of her hands before bringing the other one to her face, stroking her cheek.

"You definitely took my life for a spin. But it would also be lie if I said that I didn't enjoy the adventure. My life hasn't been this interesting… well ever!"

I shrugged, laughing absent-mindedly as I remembered everything I learned about the magical realm in the past couple of weeks. Heck, I still had a hard time believing that my music prevented demons from coming into the world and destroying a whole village.

"You thought you were a monster… but I saw past that visage. I wanted to save you because I knew that you were still in there. The cold persona that was on the surface? It's just a defense mechanism. You've got a heart of gold beneath that… _stubborn_ disposition."

She pouted, giving me an irritated glance but I laughed to shrug it off.

"Nevertheless… I guess my answer is that yes, I am grateful for what you did for me in the past...but that's nothing compared to the happiness I feel when I see you smile...when I play my lute and I see you at ease...and when I play to soothe you to sleep. More importantly, it makes me happy when there are those moments where I get to be the one who saves your life."

I then gave her as sincere a smile as I could muster.

"So to answer your question...I love you, not just because of what you did for me...but because you're **you** ,"

I had never seen her shed tears before...and though I felt an urge to hold her once I heard her sniffling, I noticed her face. I had never seen her look so relieved...and such pure unfiltered happiness.

"...Does that answer you-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence before she pressed her lips onto mine. This kiss however...wasn't just passionate. It felt as if...she was longing for something. She stopped after a few seconds before she got to her feet and stood in front of me. It was only then that I realized...just how gorgeous she looked. I had done my best to remain civil because the last thing I wanted to do was screw up what we had going… but now, I couldn't help but examine her from head to toe.

I had no idea how she managed to look so beautiful all the time...but that shawl combined with that azure two piece set… it was breathtaking to say the least. Sometimes, I thought I was just dreaming, that all of this didn't really happen and that I would wake up in my bed, with all of this being the most drawn out dream I had ever experienced.

Her curves and contours, the way fabric accented her modest bust and glorious thighs...it was almost maddening to stay civil and calm. I had done this before...once or twice. But I didn't do it because of feelings or emotions...it was more because my job caused me to get involved with a lot of women. Guess the bard's life was useful in other ways. I was experienced no doubt, but now that I thought about it...I never asked her if she was. She's never talked about someone she's seen in her past life a thousand years ago...then again, she ended up becoming the Summoner Of Flames at the age of 28. She was physically no older than a woman in her prime...but she was probably the oldest living being in the world right now.

Much to my astonishment, she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled my face up to hers. I responded by placing my hands on her waist and kissing back. This kiss was not at all like the others we had in the past...this one was certainly lustful. And the thing about that was...

Satya had never once done something like this before.

I broke away for oxygen as she began to undo the buttons of my tunic. I allowed her to as she yanked it free and tossed it aside before she got to work on my shirt, unbuttoning each of them with surprising finesse. She never once allowed my lips to be idle, going so far as to sit on my lap and press as much of her body onto me as she could. This was a stranger side of her...but I was growing to like it more and more by the second. She finished undoing my shirt and I allowed her to push it off of me, throwing it aside as she used her weight to press me down to the bed. The room was beginning to feel a little too hot; she continued to assault my senses with a fresh wave of pleasure nearly as fast as I could process the preceding wave. She then suddenly stopped kissing me and much to my astonishment, she turned her back to me. Before I could say a word, she removed her shawl...but at an agonizingly slow rate. Her light chocolate skin revealed itself more and more until she finally discarded it and turned back to face me.

The embarrassed look on her face was adorable. She was clearly nervous about being in this state...and rightfully so; she had never been with a man before.

 _"...Never would've thought blue could look so attractive on a woman..."_

This was the very first time I had seen her with this little clothing on and I took a moment to admire the sight. I didn't think it was possible for her to look more beautiful, but she once again exceeded my expectations. That seemed to be something she was particularly good at doing...surprising me. She noticed my gaze and blushed profusely...before shying away, almost as if being in this state had robbed her of the courage she exhibited earlier.

"...You're staring," she squeaked.  
"Can't a guy admire one the woman in his arms?" I replied.

She smiled at me briefly before her face turned back to the shy look she just had.

"...You should know that I've never gotten this far before," she said.

My eyes widened.

"...Are you serious?" I asked.

She nodded sheepishly.

"...You are the only person who has ever seen me like this..." she whispered.

If I didn't feel special before, I definitely did now. I would be the first man she's ever been with.

Now it felt like a crime to want to do anything to her; I'd be taking her virginity should this escalate to that point. Still...it was difficult to believe that she was two years older than I was and she still hadn't experienced the embrace of a man. Maybe it was because of her previous life as a sorceress and in those times, things were a bit more...formal.

I sat up, offering her a a gentle smile. As tempted as I was, I didn't want to go any further if she wasn't sure about this...because I still couldn't understand her reasoning.

 _"Was she doing this because she felt pressured? Because of all I did for her...did she feel hard pressed to give back? Did someone else put her up to it?"_

 **~ o ~**

Lucio placed a hand on my cheek.

"...There's no need to rush things Satya; if you aren't comfortable, we don't have to do this now," he said.

Even now, his unending concern for me continued to surprise me. I had planned everything that happened thus far, right down to the underwear I chose and the bold initiation of this to break his self-control...but he still wasn't fazed. I knew that he loved what he saw and the fact that he wasn't in the least rejecting my advances indicated that he most certainly wanted this to happen...but he was concerned about me.

He must've deduced that I hadn't done this before. I had only ever managed to go on a single outing in my when I was a teenager and it didn't blossom into anything, just a very nice date. I didn't have much of an interest in the soldier who asked me out...but I was curious about what it felt like seeing as all my friends back then in the monastery had done it before. Now...here I was straddling the man that I'm now convinced I have feelings for. Judging from how charismatic he was, he definitely had experience. I was older than him and yet, I had next to no experience. Everything I had done thus far was purely on instinct and what my servants advised me to do.

I couldn't help that he looked so handsome...there's only so much I can take when I see him in that charming green tunic of his...and now that I managed to remove his shirt, he continued to impress me. He was by no means an impressive man with his muscle definition, but he was slim and trimmed enough to satisfy my tastes. He was smaller than me without a doubt… but somehow I was alright with that. I took a breath, gathering my courage and swallowing my pride, just as my servants suggested.

"No...I want you...to be my first and only," I whispered.

I took his hands in mine and placed them on my exposed skin, one on my waist and the other over my heart.

"I've done a lot of thinking...and now I know for certain that you're the one...I want to be with," I continued.

I allowed the relief and ease to wash over me as his concerned face continued to defuse my worries and discomfort.

"...You've been so patient with me, more patient than I thought possible by any standard and even now...when you're this close, you still put my comfort over your own desires," I said.

The bard gently rubbed my cheek.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't respect you Satya, I won't lay a finger on you if you don't want me to." he explained.

Those final words erased the last of my doubt. I leaned my forehead against his and placed a hand on his cheek.

"...I love you." I whispered.

That was the first time I had managed to speak those three words...and I didn't imagine that I would be so emotional when saying them. I had always told him how much he meant to me, whenever he cheered me up from a dark time or when he surprised me with something...albeit subtly with a nod or a smile. But now...this was the very first time I had said such strong words. Now having revealed the emotions that built up within me over all this time...I awaited his response. I half expected him to run away in fear; no man would be able to process something like that on such a sudden moment...but he once Now, I was ready to face the world with him...without being afraid.

His face lit up, clearly astonished at what I just said. He quickly relaxed before gently running a finger across my cheek.

"...You've taken care of me and the girls for a while...let me have a chance to take care of you."

He flipped our positions, laying me gently on the bed as he brought his lips to my ear.

"If you need me to slow down...let me know," he whispered.

 **~ o ~**

I brought my lips to her neck and began to gently kiss it while using my hands to run along as much of her skin as I could. She moaned softly, almost as if she were trying to restrain them. I guess when you've grown accustomed to hiding your desires, it would be difficult to let go of that habit. However...my goal was to ensure that she knew what euphoria felt like.

 **I wasn't about to go easy on her.**

My gentle kisses turned into very mild nibbles and my hands began to press harder, producing the exact result I was hoping for: her moaning my name feverishly. Her hands immediately grabbed onto my neck and I could hear her heartbeat accelerate drastically...her breathing now turning into soft pants as she tightened her grip, encouraging me to continue. I didn't disappoint her as I let my self-control ebb away more and more.

Soon, I happened upon her bra that shielded her breasts from view. I slid a finger underneath the soft fabric and teased her ever so slightly. She took a sharp breath, evidently not ready for the new sensation but she did not shy away in the slightest. Seeing no reason to stop, I rained kisses from her neck down to her chest before I looked up at her face. Just as I thought, she was practically drunk with the massive amount of hormones running through her head. She was panting heavily...and I had barely just begun.

 _"What happens when I go further...I certainly hope she doesn't have a heart attack..."_

I looked into her eyes before looking down at the bra once more, non-verbally asking if I had permission to remove it. She nodded as I quickly undid the knot and drew it off of her body, discarding it into the pile behind me to be forgotten for the rest of the night.

 _"...Perky...and bigger than I thought they would be...then again, even with her dragon skin, Satya was always hotter than hell itself when she was wearing the garments,"_

I wasted no time in covering one of her nipples with my mouth, sucking very gently while my free hand kneaded the other one. Her hands immediately grabbed onto the back of my head as she moaned loudly, no longer restraining her volume. Her cries did nothing but spur me on as I increased the pressure on her breasts. She began to squirm slightly under my body, barely able to process the electricity that was no doubt running rampant throughout her body. I then switched sides, taking the other breast into my mouth as my hand began to venture lower. I teased her womanhood through the fabric, sliding my fingers underneath and allowing them to warm her slightly cold skin. At this point, I was sure she would pass out from the assault of pleasure, but she urged me on by changing her moans to soft screams of my name.

 **That was the last straw.**

I moved away from her breasts and began to remove the lower half of her lingerie at an agonizingly slow pace, knowing full well how insane it would drive her. In response, she stopped me half-way before flipping us over, pinning me to the bed with both her hands and crashing her lips down onto mine. I held no objection as I kissed back without giving her any resistance; I was curious to see what she would do next. Her hands ran all over my exposed torso as they reached the belt of my trousers. She undid it swiftly, tossing it aside as she began to unbutton my pants. She again undid it with incredible speed as I kicked them off once she brought them down sufficiently. Now clad only in my black underpants, I too began to feel the pleasure run through me as she began to kiss my neck. I had no idea why I enjoyed the feel of her hands...perhaps because they were soft or surprisingly skillful for someone who had never done this before...or simply because it was **her**.

Whatever the reason, it was now my turn to feel the pleasure as she began to gently nibble my neck. With every wave of pleasure, I felt a certain area begin to pulsate painfully beneath my underwear. More and more...I was losing myself to the flood of hormones going through my head.

Her hands soon made their way to my abdomen and clearly, she was now aware of how I felt as she blushed upon feeling it. She stopped kissing my neck and gave me a devious smile. The pleasure I felt put me somewhat on cloud nine and even though I knew I was probably breaking the mood, I had to speak up.

"...You're incredible...you know that?" I asked.

She smiled at me, more meaningfully as she nodded.

"You love me...don't you Lucio?" she asked.  
"With all I've got." I replied.

She then brought her lips to my ear.

 **"Show me how much you really do..."**

That tone...was not something I thought her capable of. It was certainly passionate...but it also had a deep sense of longing. Clearly, she was positive that she wanted this to go all the way. I nodded as I placed her back on her back and moved the undergarments out of the way. Leaning my head down, I began to tease her womanhood with my tongue. She once again cried out, her legs now locking around my head and her hands grabbing fistfuls of my hair. I continued to stimulate the sensitive spot, using my hands to hold onto her thighs and position myself better. She continued to squirm for a brief moment, but she soon relaxed and gave into the pleasure, moans continuously filling the air. I continued my actions for roughly a minute until I suddenly felt my face get drenched in her essence. Satisfied that I had caused her enough pleasure, I moved my head back to face her. Her face was fully flushed and her pants were now heavy, as if she had just run a marathon without taking a break. After wiping my face with my shirt, I looked back into her eyes.

 _"Still longing...all I can do is hope this doesn't hurt her too much..."_

After removing my boxers, I positioned myself before looking her in the eyes. She clearly got my message as she nodded in approval. I sheathed myself inside of her, both wincing internally and relishing in just how tight she felt. She immediately squirmed violently, clearly not as prepared as she thought she was for the new experience and I heard her cry out in a mix of both pleasure and pain...mostly pain. I wanted to help her, but there was nothing I could do for her except to allow her to get used to the feeling...so I decided to take it slow. Once she steadied her frenzied pants, I continued and built up a steady pace, taking care to not apply too much pressure to cause her as little discomfort as I could. I felt terrible for causing her pain, but I knew she would never allow me to stop where I was now that we've come this far. Eventually, her cries were no longer of pain, giving me all the incentive I needed to hold back no longer.

My pace increased, to the point of the collisions between our bodies becoming audible. She responded in kind by pulling my face to hers and capturing my lips, moaning directly down my throat as she tried to process the assault of mind-numbing hormones. I began to tire after several minutes and soon, I slowed down to give my lungs the room they needed to get oxygen. As I removed myself from inside her, she pulled me further onto the bed and urged me to lean against the bed head. I obeyed her and before I could say anything else, she quickly closed the distance between us and slid me right back inside. I let out a grunt, the sudden force knocking my senses out of focus and the jolt of electricity severing the link between my arms and brain. She continued to slam herself against me, with every collision sending a fresh assault of unrelenting pleasure...to the point where I began to feel dizzy. She continued for a surprising amount of time until she too began to tire just as I did mere minutes ago.

More and more, I felt pressure build within me, but my limbs sent completely futile impulses to my numbed brain to stop myself. She however...once again began to pant heavily until finally, she flung her arms around my neck and gazed skywards before letting out a loud cry. Her inner walls contracted, shooting me straight from dizziness to overwhelming euphoria as I also groaned in pleasure. Once she released her hold around my neck, I took the chance to jolt my arms back to life and quickly removed myself as I too, reached my climax. Thankful that I managed to avoid the worst case scenario; it would've been horrible to assume that she was alright with me finishing inside. I allowed my body to collapse. I didn't realize I was sweating profusely until the cold night air began to pelt my skin. It took us both a good two minutes before we were finally able to move again. I eased her off of me, placing her gently next to me as I looked at her face.

Though clearly exhausted, the flush of red didn't fade from her cheeks in the slightest. Her hair had somehow unwound itself during our encounter as it was now let out completely. Several bangs somehow formed over her face and she too was sweating profusely, perhaps even more than I was. Her honey eyes were dilated, still evidently high from the hormones that were still going through her body. Through it all...even after something that was supposed to ensure we were a mess, she managed to maintain her absurd beauty. I leaned down after drawing the covers over us before hugging her to my body. She responded by kissing my cheek and snuggling into my arms, laying her head to rest against my neck.

"...For someone who hasn't done this before...you've got talent." I said with a soft chuckle.

She scoffed and poked my chest with her finger.

"Don't patronize me." she replied with a pout.

I shrugged before kissing her forehead.

"I mean it Satya...you don't know how happy you've made me." I asked.

She blushed furiously again before looking away.

"...Thank you."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Thank you? For what?"

She suddenly leaned closer to me and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I didn't understand where this emotion suddenly came from and once she separated, I saw her smile a very genuine smile.

"For caring about me… I wouldn't be here if I didn't meet you."

She then rested her head against my chest before closing her eyes. This was the first time that I had ever seen her lay in her bed...and actually resting. I sighed softly in satisfaction as I kissed her forehead before tightening my hold around her. She responded by scooting closer, allowing her legs to spread over my body and her breasts to press against my chest as she breathed out a heavy breath. Evidently, she was hoping that she didn't have to sleep like that.

"You're welcome."

Her hand rested on my chest as she let loose one last soft breath before promptly falling asleep.

 _"Sleep tight Satya… because now you finally can."_


End file.
